Here we go again
by 71star
Summary: Edward was accepted to Juilliard his senior year of Highschool. He and Bella said there goodbyes. Now, 8 years later he was longing to see her again. Would she feel the same?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is a story about Edward and Bella, he got accepted in to Juilliard for his senior year and left Bella.

He's been thinking of here lately and now must make a choice, love or music???

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing, I'm thankful that Stephanie has got my brain working again!_

_I owe her!!!_

**~Chapter 1~**

**Juilliard**

The class was anxious to get out for Christmas break.

I was reminding them about our concert tonight and to make sure they remembered all their music and instruments and to look nice and presentable, it was the biggest concert of the year, one that will make or break them in this world.

I was also nervous about tonight, because my family would be here.

It's the first time they'll have seen me teach and I knew I had to be perfect for them.

Nerve-racking!!!

I went back to my condo overlooking Central Park and relaxed for a while before my family started to arrive.

I put on soft music and poured a glass of wine, kicked my feet up and laid my head back.

I was thinking back to simpler times, in high school and how far I'd came since then.

I smiled at myself, then frowned.

Not all was happy memories.

I remember getting my acceptance letter from Juilliard and how happy we all were, everyone except Bella, OUCH, I hadn't said her name in years and it still stings…

She was very hurt and betrayed when I decided to skip senior year at Forks and go to Juilliard.

I tried to tell her we could still be together, she could come visit and I'd visit, but she didn't want any part of that. We got into a big fight over the summer and I hadn't spoke to her since.

I tried to call a few times, no one answered and I sent a letter, it came back, return to sender.

That's when I poured myself into my music.

I'd wrote 3 songs and was asked to take an intensive summer program.

When I'd passed all classes with the highest grades ever, they offered me a teaching position at the school.

I gladly took it, nothing made me happier than watching children learn.

_**KNOCK,KNOCK **_the noise made me jump!

I must have dozed off.

I went to open the door and sure enough, everyone was there.

"Edward, nice to see you son" Carlisle said and hugged me.

"Hi, Honey, we miss you", Esme said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Bro!" Emmett was full of so many words.

"Edward!!!" my pixie sister Alice jumped in my arms and hugged me.

"Hi, everyone, I missed you guys!!!" I replied.

"Where are Rosalie and Jasper?" I asked confused.

"Oh, there grandma passed away and they had to go to the funeral, so you're stuck with us." Emmett said.

"They send their best wishes as well", Alice continued.

"Let me show you were you'll be staying, so you can get freshened up before dinner."

"Emmett, you get the lovely couch, see how soft it is?", I said sarcastically.

"Alice you get the office, there's a hide a bed in there for you" I smiled.

"Esme--" I didn't get a chance to finish.

"Edward dear, your father and I are staying at a hotel right down the way.

We didn't want you to be too crowded" Esme replied.

I nodded, knowing there was no wining this battle.

We went to a trendy restaurant and ate.

And then proceeded to Radio City Music Hall, where my concert was being held.

Before we went inside, I pulled Alice alone, she looked at me questioning, but already knowing what I was going to ask.

"Edward, I'm not going to be your 24/7 update on Bella, if you want to know, call her." Alice scolded.

"I can't call her after 8 years! I don't even know how to get in touch with her, but you do Alice, please! It's been eating at me all week. I was at a café', having lunch and I could of swore I saw her across the street. But, she was with someone, a very large man with long black hair, he looked familiar…" I stopped and read Alice's face.

"What?" Alice looked at me in disgrace.

"She's married isn't she? Happily, right?' I begged Alice with my eyes.

"No, not married, but yes, with someone, someone you know, someone you don't like or didn't like back then." Alice stated.

"Damn it!" I shouted.

"Look, calm down, you've got a big show, be strong for your kids! I'll explain everything tonight." Alice touched my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

I took a few deep breathes, walked down the hall to where my children were waiting and put on a big smile as I walked through the door.

"Everyone ready? Check your instruments, your sheet music is all ready and big smiles! There are a lot of people looking forward to your beautiful music tonight, lets give them a show to remember!" I smiled at my children, calming their nerves, as much as mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Chapter 2~**

**Knowing**

I met my family in the lobby after the show.

Esme and Carlisle said they were tired and were going back to their hotel and they knew that Emmett and Alice wanted to go out.

We said our goodbyes and Esme reminded us of breakfast at 7:00 am sharp.

We all nodded , knowing it was going to be a long night.

I hailed a cab and told him where to take us.

Alice was freaking out when we pulled up to the trendiest club in NYC.

"How are we suppose to get in here Edward?" Alice snapped.

"Baby sister, it's all in who you know. I teacher the owners children at school, were great friends, I have an open invitation and VIP access." I smirked at her.

"Wow! Glad Rosa isn't here, look at all these HOT women!" Emmett growled.

"Down Boy!" Alice and I chided together.

We walked in and I saw my friend, introduced him to my brother and sister and he escorted us to the VIP section., letting us know whatever we wanted, was on the house.

I thanked him and he already had a bottle of Dom waiting for us, with a card.

'Edward, thanks so much for making my daughters the musical wonders they are today. Always grateful!'

"WOW! I guess it was a good thing that you left Forks when you did, you've got it made here Edward." Alice purred.

"Yeah and all these HOT women, where's your woman?" Emmett asked curiously.

"Um, Em, I'm single, have been for quite a while." I replied.

"What? With all this hot ass here and you're single? What are you gay?" he laughed.

"No, I just haven't found anyone yet." I snapped.

"He hasn't found another Bella, that's his problem!" Alice giggled.

I rolled my eyes at both of them and sat there sipping my champagne, they went to dance.

Great, now Emmett knows that I'm pining away for Bella, that's real helpful!

They came back to get me and dragged me to the dance floor, we danced until 4 am and then I decided we needed to get back and get sober before we met Esme and Carlisle for breakfast.

I told Emmett to shower first, I had to talk to Alice, it was driving me nuts.

As soon as we heard him singing, I knew it was safe.

"O.K. Alice, what's the scoop?" I asked

"Well, when you left, Bella was sad for a really long time. She didn't date or even go out much, she barely came over to our house. If she did it was to the kitchen or my bedroom, that was it.

Then, she went off to college, we met up every Spring Break and some holidays and after she graduated, top of her class, none the less she started writing, she's posted several articles in the New Yorker." Alice was saying, I looked at her and grinned, I knew about those, I had came across it by accident while at the dentist one day. Alice just smiled back at me and continued.

"Well, Bella changed when she was at college, after she graduated, she came back to Forks and was actually smiling more and dating. She's been dating the same guy for 3 years now. He proposed to her and she turned him down. But, he didn't give up, she was actually here in the city a month ago, kinda of their anniversary, he proposed yet again, but she turned him down." Alice sighed.

"Edward I think she still carries a flame for you. She won't say anything, but I think that's why she says no.

I mean I know she likes Jacob and … SHIT!" Alice exclaimed.

My face was bright red.

"What? She's with Jacob Black? How in the Hell???" I was yelling.

Emmett came out in a towel at that time and gave Alice a dirty look.

"Nice, Alice, really nice, he'll be brooding the rest of the day, thanks!" Emmett stormed into my room to change.

"Edward, I'm sorry, you just had to know. Call her, she'll talk to you, I know." Alice said.

"How do you know Alice, I haven't spoke to her in over 8 years and you're her best friend and she won't even talk to you about me!" I growled.

I stormed off into my bathroom to shower.

I stood in there way to long, Emmett came pounding on the door.

"Come on man, half hour until we have to meet mom and dad, get a move on."

I stopped the shower and dried off, trying to figure out what I was going to do.

I thought that was her, from across the street, but she looked different, of course, 8 years does do a little, but she looked good, happy, sexy, healthy.

Just to see her smile, I'd been thinking of her ever since.

I pulled out my boxers and out fell an old picture I'd forgotten about.

It was from one of the photo boxes, where you get four pictures. I got 2 and she got 2.

Mine were of me and here making silly faces and then of me in her in a passionate embrace.

Just thinking about that day, gave me goose bumps, oh how I'd love to kiss her again.

"15 minutes man come on, what are you doing, jacking off!' Emmett screamed.

I could here Alice gagging when he said that.

I threw on a pair of khaki pants, white button up shirt and a sweater and walked out.

I punched Emmett in the arm. "That's for the gross comment man, esp. in front of Alice". I smirked.

After breakfast, I asked Carlisle if we could go for a walk and talk.

"Sure my son, what's bothering you?" he said with a reassuring hand,

"Well, I'm not feeling satisfied lately. I love my children and teaching, but other areas are very much lacking!" I was frustrated.

"Edward, you need to do what makes you happy and I'm guessing this has to do with Bella?" my dad just knew, damn it!

"Yeah" I looked at my feet like a 5 year old.

"Well, I know she's dating Jake and they've been together for a while, I don't know how happy she is, Charlie and I have dinner once a week and he said she's seemed stressed lately. It could be her job, but I'm not sure. I told him to let her know I can help if she's feeling depressed or just needs to talk." my dad finished.

"Well, I saw there was an opening at Forks High for a Band Teacher, I've been keeping tabs on any types of openings closer to home. I miss seeing you guys all the time and being close, I hate that we see each other maybe twice a year." I pleaded with my eyes for an answer.

"Well, my son. If you come back, don't expect her to come running to you, I think she still holds a lot of hostility towards you for leaving her and never keeping in touch. Come back for the right reasons and everything else will fall in place." he put his hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

"Thanks dad, and can we keep this between us, I mean I know you'll want to tell mom, but not Alice or Emmett, I want it to be a surprise if I do it. O.k.?" I asked.

"That's fine son, you've got my word." he smiled as we walked up to their hotel.

As I hugged them all good bye, I felt relieved and clear headed as to what I must do.

I went straight home and got on the phone with Forks High School.

I talked to the Principal, who was friends with my father and let him know I was interested in the Band teacher position. He informed me that it didn't pay even close to what I made at Juilliard and I reassured him that was no problem, money wasn't a factor when you were a Cullen.

I also asked him to not tell anyone that I was coming, I wanted to keep it a secret until school started in the fall.

The next day I called my parents and informed them as to what had occurred and asked if they could find me a house, something small and cozy, but something I could grow into, if needed,

They understood and were glad to help, all on the down low as well.

I thanked them and for the first time in years, I felt a since of peacefulness and a chance at happiness once again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_A/N: __I hope you're enjoying this story as well._

_Sorry if some of it runs on, but I'm on some pretty good pain meds for my migraine and it makes me kind of loopy. Any suggestions, please send them my way… I love hearing from you!!!_

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own this, this belongs to Stephanie, thanks for getting my brain working again!!!**

**Love Ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

**Coming home**

I was taking my last walk down the halls of Juilliard, the place I had worked so hard to get into and now I was trying so hard to escape.

I was saying goodbye to all my students.

Giving them all my cell phone number, if they ever needed help, to feel free to call me.

I'd finally trusted Alice with my secret and swore her to secrecy from Emmett, because he couldn't keep a secret, especially when it came to Bella, he thought of her as his other sister and was still mad at me for leaving her all those years ago. And he reminded me every time he could.

I arrived back at my condo, Alice was done packing everything and the movers were there.

"You ready? It's a long ride big brother." Alice beamed.

"Ready", I took a deep breath and smiled at Alice.

We got into my car and called my parents, telling them we were leaving and we'd see them in a few days.

Alice and I were going to make a few stops and just have some bonding time on the way back, since it had been a while.

"I think Jasper is going to propose at Christmas" she sprang on me.

"What? Does dad know? Has he asked dad?" Edward was surprised.

"Well come on Edward it's been 8 years, I think it should have been done by now, but I love him so it's never mattered" she sighed.

"But…" I encouraged her.

"But, when Emmett and Rosalie beat us to the alter, I was kinda upset. And they want to start a family, I'm really jealous. I hope he does!" she sighed again.

"I understand what you mean sis, I kick myself everyday for not coming back sooner, to win Bella over" I said, sadly.

"I'm going to win her back though, she'll see I'm here for good and she'll want me!" I said confidently.

"Well, someone is sure of himself." Alice sprang.

"Yes, I am. That's why this all has to be a surprise, I want to go back to Forks, like I don't know she's still there and we'll bump into each other, hopefully without Jake and there will be sparks again" I was smiling.

"Yeah, you'll bump into her alright" Alice mumbled.

"What? I'll what?" I struggled to hear her last words.

"Oh, just thinking to myself." Alice replied.

We drove for about 8 more hours, before we called it a night, found a nice hotel to stay in.

I checked my e-mail and Esme had sent me a picture of the most adorable home they'd picked out for me.

She had it all refurbished and updated, it was on a hill only a few miles from them.

The house screamed Bella, I knew Esme hoped for the best, as did I.

We ordered room service that night, both of us to tired to go anywhere and Alice in need of talking to Jasper.

After she hung up with Jasper, her phone rang again "Damn, he just hung up, is he that horny" I joked.

She shot me a look and mouthed "Bella' to me. I know I turned white!

"Bella, hey, what's up? Whoa, slow down, what happened?" Alice was frantic.

My blood was boiling. Something wrong with my Bella, I was pacing in front of Alice and she kept throwing stuff at me.

"How can he be such an insensitive jerk? He didn't help at all? Oh! My, Bella, why do you stay?

You don't need that shit! I can think of a million others who'd treat you better!" Alice said shooting me a look and a thumbs up.

"No, I'm sorry I'm not in town right now, I had to come to NY to meet a designer for a new line I'm designing, guess what it's going to be called? You'll never guess… Bella, it's going to be urban chic!, Oh, never mind, I'll show you the pictures later." Alice was beaming.

"No, I'll be back in Forks before the weekend, you can come over to dinner with the family and take you mind off that jerk." Alice said.

I was shaking my head no!!!

I'm suppose to 'bump' into her, damn it Alice!!!

"Are you O.K., though? What about your Volvo? Is it totaled? Shit! That sucks, you loved that car. Well, you'll have to get another one. Newer" Alice chirped.

"O.K., have a good night, call me if you need me. Love ya Bells!" Alice sang.

"What? What happened?" I was screaming.

"She was in an accident, some idiot was looking on a blind curb and she landed in a ditch, totaling her Volvo, one just like you had. Jake said he was glad the damn car was totaled, now there was nothing left to remind her of you." Alice grumbled.

"What an ass!!! That was really cold!!!" I replied through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, he didn't even come get her from the E.R., Carlisle brought her home, thankfully just a fractured wrist and some stitches from the shattered glass." Alice winced.

"O.K. so why did you invite her to dinner this weekend?" I grumbled.

"Well, you haven't told Emmett yet, so you can't be at dinner, so therefore I invited her! You'll survive!" Alice smiled at me.

"True, Emmett would embarrass me at first chance!" I replied.

"Well, we'll finish driving all the way through tomorrow., You need to get there and take care of her, plant some good things about me in her head. Get her to remember the good times. Tell her about my life in New York, everything and how I never stopped talking about her the last time you were here." I pleaded.

"O.K.,O.K., you're covered, just shut up and lets get some sleep, it's a long ride home!" Alice snapped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you're enjoying the story so far.

Reviews, comments, please!!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing… this is strictly Stephanie,…

Thanks for getting my head working again!!!


	4. Chapter 4

_~Chapter 4~_

_Long Time Coming_

_**BPOV**_

_**I was so nervous about going to the Cullen's house for dinner.**_

_**It had been so long.**_

_**Sure, I'd been to visit Alice and see everyone, but to actually sit at the table and be in the house for a long period of time, it had been a while.**_

_**WOW! 8 years, it had been 8 long years**_**.**

**I still missed him so. Tears started to from in my eyes as I drove my rental car down the long drive.**

**I hadn't really thought about him in a while, really to stop and think about him. He was always in my thoughts, but I didn't let myself register it.**

**The last time I cried over him was when I was in NY with Jake and he proposed, we walked passed the Juilliard school of music and I got teary eyed, Jake knew better than to say anything, I look into the doors as we walked by, hoping for a glimpse of his perfection, but nothing.**

**I felt bad, because I was with Jake and it was our anniversary and he'd just proposed the night before, for the 3rd**** time, like he did every anniversary and I turned him down, just like always.**

**Why did he stick around? I guess he still had hope!**

**I put my car in park and turned off the engine. Before I could get out the door, Emmett was there, grabbing me in a bear hug! "Em, ca--t br--the" I was smothering against his chest.**

"**Bells! I've missed you so!" Emmett roared.**

"**Um , Emmett, it's been a day. You saw me at school yesterday, we ate lunch together." I said.**

"**No, It's been too long since I've seen you here, the house isn't the same!" he replied.**

"**Oh." was all I could squeak out.**

"**Bella, Thank goodness, I've missed you, we've got a lot to talk about" Alice grabbed my arm and led me in.**

"**I just got back in, didn't think I would make it for dinner!" Alice was spilling.**

"**After dinner Alice, I'd like to go for a walk and talk, I've been thinking a lot." I said.**

"**Sure, no problem!" Alice was excited.**

"**Where's Carlisle?" Bella asked.**

"**Oh, he had an emergency, he should be back any moment." Esme said.**

"**Let's have some wine, while we wait." Esme continued.**

**EPOV**

**Wow! We just made it in time for Alice to be there for dinner, it was close.**

**I pulled into the garage, incase she got to the house, before Alice could get her crap out.**

**Carlisle came into the garage and got into his car and told me to follow him, to my new house.**

**As we were getting ready to leave, we heard a car pulling up and Carlisle motioned for me to wait.**

**I got out of my car, and peaked around the side, just to catch a glance of her and all her beauty.**

**My breath caught and my heart was pounding.**

**I got back in my car and smiled at my dad, when everyone was inside.**

**We drove to my new house, it was absolutely perfect!**

**The kind of house I could see Bella and I raising our children.**

"**Dad, this is perfect, you and Esme outdid yourselves this time.**

**How will I ever repay you.?" I asked with tears in my eyes.**

"**Just make Bella yours, be happy and give us a lot of grandchildren, that's all we ask. No need for monetary repayment." Carlisle said.**

**He handed me the keys and helped me with my bags.**

**When I opened the door, I was even more in awe of my mother and her decorating skills.**

**While I loved the simplicity of our mansion, the modern décor she picked for my home was perfect for my tastes. **

**We went from room to room, everyone better than before.**

**She even had one set aside as a nursery, kinda… It was the only one in pastels, she was hopeful my plan would work. Glad one of us was.**

**We got to the Master Suite and I thought I'd died and gone to heaven.**

**This is right out of Bella's dream when we were younger.**

**Huge four poster king size bed, Caribbean style with mosquito netting and all.**

**It was to die for.**

**The master bath didn't disappoint either.**

**A steam shower for 2!!!**

**I looked at my dad and I was beaming and crying, I didn't have the words.**

"**I have to go now Edward, they're expecting me for dinner, I'll call you when she leaves and we can talk." Carlisle said.**

"**O.K., thanks again for everything dad! Give mom a hug and kiss for me, tell her thanks!" I said.**

**I waived as he drove away and walked through my house once again, marveling at everything it had to offer Bella and I!**

**I ordered a pizza and grabbed a beer from the cooler I'd packed and sat on the floor, listening to music and planning how to win Bella back.**

**BPOV**

**Dinner wasn't so bad, I thought it would have been more painful sitting there, especially in the large family room where his piano--- his piano it was gone!**

"**Where did his?" I stammered.**

"**Oh, we um decided to change things around and Edward didn't have room in NY, so we put it in the um, basement for now." Esme said.**

"**Oh", I replied.**

**We just made small talk about school and Renee', Esme could wait until she made her yearly visit, we always took a girly weekend to Seattle.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: **Hope all is well, I'm on a writing streak, so you might get another chapter or two out of me.

As always, review, review…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this story, just making up alternatives fro Stephanie!


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5~**

**Something Strange**

BPOV

Ever since dinner the other night, I have the feeling that something big is about to happen.

Alice pulled me up to her old room and we chatted for 3 hours.

"Bella, why did you tell Jacob 'no' again? I mean he asks every year on your anniversary, you said there hasn't been any sparks between you two in a while and yet you're still with him, why? Why not move on?

Why not just be single for a while. It's not like you and Jacob share a place, you've got your nice cozy loft, spend more time there, be alone, find out who and what you really want. It might surprise you." Alice said all that in a really quick gush.

"Well, I've actually been thinking that. After he pulled the NY proposal stunt, I was pretty pissed off! I mean, taking me where it would be possible to run into your brother (I couldn't even say his fucking name without sighing) and proposing there, it seemed so very wrong. I was pissed off the rest of the trip." I sighed.

"Bella, you know I talk to my brother all the time and he's been asking about you lately." Alice grinned.

"What? Don't start Alice, please, my heart can't take that." I moaned.

"I'm not kidding Bella, he really think s about you a lot!" Alice said.

"Well, it doesn't matter, he's there and I'm here and nothing can change that. I hate NY and wouldn't ever think of leaving Forks, my dad is here and my friends my carrer, so he can think about me all he wants, but nothing is going to change!" I was fuming.

"What if someday a change did happen? I mean he's on a high right now, he just had an awesome winter concert at Radio City Music Hall and his students were fantastic, they've offered him a big promotion, but what if something ever did happen? Would you give him a second chance? " Alice was pushy tonight.

"I don't know Alice, it hurt when he left and yes, I do think about him, but I have to think of my future, you know tonight it's been almost 8 years since he left. I can't sit around and be an old maid! I'm 25!

I need to be loved and wanted and I know I don't have that with Jake, I'm not delusional, but I know if I let myself go, I can find it with someone!" I said, sounding defeated.

"Well, do you have _any feelings_ at all for Edward? I mean, he's still a virgin for God's sake , Bella, that's how much he never got over you! He's dated, but no one has called to him the way you did and so he's saving himself until someone does!" Alice spat.

And with that, she walked out of the room and I heard another door slam in the distance.

I walked out of her room and out the front door, to my rental car and drove to my loft, not even bothering to call Jacob. Let him worry, hah! Like he would!

EPOV

I waited for the movers and was excited when they arrived 30 minutes ahead of schedule.

They unloaded everything in the right rooms and I started putting my life together.

On my fireplace mantel, I started with old pictures from school of my family and friends.

In the center was a picture Esme had snapped of Bella and I, we had been working on a science project for hours and had fallen asleep on the floor, it was funny how we always gravitated towards one another, like I was the center of her universe and she of mine, we were snuggled up together and because we'd been painting, we had paint all over our hands and faces, because our poster was still wet, and we'd fallen asleep on it. We were both mad that we had to re do the entire poster. But, the picture is priceless.

I wonder if Bella still had he copy of it.

I stared at it for a long while, when I noticed I was crying.

Man, how long could I hold out until she was mine. My heart was aching.

I wiped the tears and finished up the living room, it was 4:15 and I had to run to the school to get my plans and keys.

I got to the school and it was empty, with the exception of a few sports I could here from the field.

I was dressed in sweats and a baseball cap and sunglasses, so hopefully I wouldn't run in to anyone, especially Bella, seeing as though she was an English teacher here. But the principal assured me that she was always gone by 3:30, so I should be safe.

I looked around before entering the hallways, made a bee line for the office to get my things and check out my classroom.

As I was leaving my classroom, I heard a deep bellowing laugh from behind me, I kept my head down and rounded a corner, SHIT! Emmett! I couldn't let him see me, he would ruin everything because he had a big ass mouth.

Success, I avoided him, he was going to be pissed that I kept my presence from him, but I had no choice, if I wanted to get Bella back.

BPOV

SHIT!SHIT!

I forgot my planner at school, I had to turn around and go get it.

Jacob had come in at the end of school and we had a big fight, about why I didn't come home last night.

I reminded him that his place wasn't my home and he flew off the handle.

"Of course not Bella, no place I could ever get for you would be good enough! I don't have the money Cullen has to buy your affections (SLAP!), I'm not good enough for you, my ring wasn't big enough for you (SLAP!) that's why you keep telling me NO! Is my dick not big enough either (SLAP!) or is it to big! (SLAP!) you can't handle what a real fucking man I am! Well, I'm done with you Isabella Swan, finished, your shit will be by the door tonight!" Jacob spat at me.

My hand was burning still from slapping him several times and I think I sprained my wrist, no biggie, I'd had worse.

But, my brain was fuming, I was pissed! How dare he accuse me of wanting Edward (ouch!) for his money and such. That was a low blow!

I can't believe it, I said his name, what a tug on my heart, I wanted to cry, but he wasn't going to see me cry, because it wasn't going to be over him, it was because I still wanted Edward (ouch) and I wanted him bad!

Maybe what Alice said would come true, in a million years, I'm sure…he'd never leave his dream job in NY, but a girl can dream.

I started to cry as I entered my classroom and I saw that Jake had been there and shredded every picture of us I'd had on my desk. Well, he saved me a ton of time, I wasn't keeping any of these memories.

I pulled out my planner and looked at the picture tucked neatly inside the cover.

It was one of Edward and I when we'd fallen asleep on his floor, doing an art project, Esme had snapped it.

I wondered if he still had his? We were the center of each others universe.

I stood there holding my planner and crying, touching his face, I could almost feel his presence.

EPOV

I waited to make sure Emmett was gone and started back towards my car, I was walking down the hall, when I heard soft sobs from a classroom, I peaked inside the little window.

BELLA!

She was crying!

I wanted to go to her, why was she crying, what had happened?

I'd have to get Alice to get the story.

I took another quick glance and her head popped up, but I was already walking away.

God, she was beautiful.

This is going to work!!!

I pulled out of the school parking lot and headed fro Alice's shop in Port Angeles.

"Alice!" I came pouncing through the door, "I need to talk to you pronto!!!"

I saw her little spiky hair over the racks and ran to her.

I pulled her to the back room.

"Alice, you've got to get Bella out tonight. She was upset, I saw her crying at school, she didn't see me, Emmett almost saw me, but I avoided him too, why was she crying Alice, why?" I got it all out in one breath.

"She's already called, she'll be here in 20, so you've got to go, especially since you look like shit right now and we're going to talk, Jacob was an ass to her today and they got in a big fight at school! He accused her of only wanting to be with you because of your money and looks! And you need to go!

15 and counting…" Alice was shoving me out the door.

I got into my car and pulled across the street, I had to catch a peak at her again.

There she was, driving a domestic car, must be a rental, she didn't look like a Focus (eeewww) kinda of woman! She got out of the car, she had on sunglasses, jeans, Converse and a Band tee, same old Bella, I smiled to my self. I knew Alice would be glaring holes through her for wearing such an outfit.

I watched as she walked towards Alice's store and she looked around nervously, like she was not wanting anyone to see her.

BPOV

I arrived at Alice's store and she gave me the once over and said I was O.K. to enter her store this way today, because I was upset, but any other time…

"Alice, I feel like someone is following me or watching me, maybe it's just my nerves, but it makes me feel uneasy. I guess it's the stress, from today, I just started feeling it this afternoon, so that's it." I sighed.

"O.K., ready for a bite to eat.?" I asked Alice, who also seamed jumpy today.

"Yeah, we'll walk to the corner deli and get a bite." Alice suggested.

"O.K., spill" Alice said as soon as we were seated and waiting for our food.

"Well, Jake came into my classroom after school and was pissed because I 'didn't come home' last night.

I went straight to my loft and just reflected on everything we'd talk about last night.

Anyway, he started with all the Edward is rich and handsome, that's why you want him, I'm a real man, my dick is bigger shit! And I slapped him several times Alice, it felt great! But, I think I sprained my wrist, I might need to call your dad and have him look at it, it's kind of swollen." I finished.

Alice sat there with a quirky smile on her face, for the first time she didn't know what to say or she was trying to figure it out. I wasn't sure.

Finally she spoke.

"Bella, what ever you do, don't give up hope o.k.! I know the right thing is going to happen I know you'll find true happiness and I know it'll be soon. Come with me to my shop after we finish, I got some great blues in and I order a few just for you. 'K!" Alice said.

"Alice, when was the last time I wore blue? Really? I don't like it, it's a reminder!" I protested.

"Bella, you don't have a choice! I've already bought and paid for them, they're yours, you look fabulous in blues and it'll pick your mood up. Just let yourself picture him once in a while, what's he doing? Is he happy? I can tell you the answer to the last one, "no, he's not happy!" "What he's doing… he's thinking of you, I know for sure." Alice quipped!

"Fine, lets go, I don't want you showing up at my place before school and trying to dress me, we're a little old for that!" I looked at her, "Aren't we?" No Alice, don't even…

"I'll be at your house at 5:30a.m. Monday morning., be showered and waiting! I'll make you feel like a Queen!" Alice said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hope you liked this Chapter, it was long, but fun.

Still more to come!!! I'm on a writing kick!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Twilight! These are Stephanie's characters, I'm just borrowing them… :0)


	6. Chapter 6

**~Chapter 6~**

**It's Time!**

EPOV

I was tired of staying in this house, the walls were closing in on me, I had everything unpacked and put exactly the way I wanted it. I had my suit ready for Monday morning. All I could do now is wait!

I decided to call Alice.

"Alice, hey. I've got an idea. We need to let Emmett in on this before Monday, so he doesn't blow a fuse!

What about dinner at my place tomorrow, the entire family. You can plan everything?" I was smiling at the last part, knowing she wouldn't resist.

"Yes, that sounds great!" We'll bring Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper, none of them know, you don't know how hard it's been to keep Jasper from jumping on a plane, there was a concert he was wanting to go to, but I told him you already had plans for the weekend., he'll be so surprised!" Alice was beaming.

"Call mom and dad, 7:00pm good?" I asked.

"Perfect" she replied. I thanked her and hung up.

I just had to make it through the rest of the afternoon.

I sat at my piano, that my parents had brought from their house and started playing Bella's Lullaby,

I played it for hours upon hours, it was 3a.m., when I looked at the time and I didn't realize I'd been crying as well.

I got up from the piano, it was the first time I'd played that piece, since my audition into Juilliard.

I shut off the lights and went to bed, dreams of Bella filled my head.

BANG!BANG!BANG!

I jumped up from my bed and ran to the door.

It was Alice,!

"What in the world do you want Alice, it's early!" I yelled.

"Um, no Sleeping Beauty, it's 3p.m., where have you been?" Alice snapped.

"Oh, I didn't go to bed until 3a.m., and I actually slept good, I dreamt of Bella all night, it was wonderful!" I sighed.

"UUUGGGHHH!!! It's bad enough when I catch her daydreaming about you and she sighs, but when you do it, especially with bloodshot eyes, it's not as sweet." Alice snapped again!

"What's up baby sis? Why so snappy?" I asked.

"Well, I have to go to Bella's house tomorrow morning, because she's clothingly (made up word) challenged. I want her to knock your socks off tomorrow, just as much as you're going to knock hers off! It has to be a fair trade!" Alice snapped, yet again!

"Alice, if it's too much, don't worry about tonight, I'll cook for us and ---" she put her hand over my mouth until I stopped.

"Never say it's too much for Alice Cullen!!!" she said.

"I've just been sexually frustrated, because something is bothering Jazz and he won't tell me what it is!" she said sadly.

First off, I didn't need to hear my baby sister was 'sexually frustrated' and secondly, I have never known Jasper to keep something from her, he wasn't good at hiding things.

Maybe I should call him, my cell was the same, so he wouldn't know the difference.

"I'm sure whatever it is, sis, it's something great, he can't lie to save his life, you know that!" I smiled.

"Yeah, you're right, O.K., let's get busy" she was smiling now.

She sat the table just the way she wanted it.

Pulled out the candles and music she wanted playing and then told me to run to the corner florist and buy flowers. Not to forget to buy some for Bella tomorrow, asking if I remembered her favorites.

How could I forget??? Wildflowers, mixed with freesia and babies breath.

Alice nodded yes and smiled, everything was going to be perfect!!!

I walked down to the corner florist and bought all the flowers Alice instructed.

I bought a triple batch for Bella, I was going to leave one anonymous bunch on her desk in the morning, no note or anything. She would go nuts!!! I didn't tell Alice about that.

I went upstairs to shower and get dressed for my families arrival.

I lit the candles and put the music on.

KNOCK!KNOCK!

I opened the door and Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all gasped!

Emmett picked me up and messed up my hair, Rosalie kissed me and Jasper punched me, saying we had to talk! Hmmm, maybe Alice was right…

They all had questions and I told them they'd all be answered at during dinner.

We all sat down and I started from the beginning and when I changed my mind to come back.

Emmett couldn't stop smiling.

"Wow, so you're really going to make her want you again? Good Luck!" Em said

"Thanks Emmett, I'm glad you're so supportive" I snapped.

"No man, seriously, she is all messed up, we eat lunch every day and she is so pissed at Jacob and she just wants to be alone." Emmett said.

"Well Emmett, I happen to know that Bella is thinking about Edward, I talk to her all the time and I'm always asking her questions about Edward and she's been actually thinking about him a lot, since I planted the seeds a few weeks ago.' Alice smiled.

We sat and enjoyed dinner and drinks and chatted about everything that led up to today.

I told Emmett I would behead him and not the one on top of his shoulders if he said anything to Bella tomorrow. He needed to be 'busy' at lunch, so she didn't see anything in his face.

He agreed.

They finally said their goodbye's and Jasper asked if he could stay and talk. I told him, he and Alice were welcome to stay as long as they wanted. He said 'no', just me, I need to talk to you alone. He kissed Alice on the cheek and said he'd call her tomorrow.

She left with a frown on her face and my mom giving her a reassuring hug.

She got into her Porsche and sped off, she was pissed!

"Jasper, you'd better have a really good reason for pissing off my little sister" I growled.

"Well, I'm hoping to make her very happy" Jasper took a box put of his pocket and opened it.

"Is that what I think it is?" I asked with a huge smile on my face.

"Yes, it is, I just needed you to hold on to it for me, that's why I was wanting to fly to NY so bad a few weeks ago. You know Alice is always cleaning and straightening things, I've been afraid she'll find it." Jasper whispered.

"Yeah, I'll hold it for you, when are you planning to pop the question?" I asked.

"Yeah, my band is performing this weekend and I just wrote a new song, for Alice and I was going to propose after the song. Do you think she'll like it?" Jasper was worried.

"Um, yeah, she'll be the center of attention, that's perfect! But, have you talked to dad and mom yet, do they know?" I asked, kind of worried.

"Yeah, I talked you your dad a few weeks ago and Esme helped me pick the ring out!" Jasper was smiling.

"Well, I better go, you've got a big day yourself, huh?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah" I took him to the kitchen and showed him the flowers I had for Bella and my plan to put a bunch on her desk anonymously.

He loved the idea and thought Bella would to.

I gave him a hug and welcomed him into the family.

He wanted to walk home, he was so happy.

I blew out the candles and turned off the music, I was tired, so I checked to make sure everything was ready to go in the morning.

I stripped down to my boxers and crashed into bed.

Sweet dreams of Bella in my head.

BPOV

I can't sleep, this sucks!

I keep thinking of Edward.

His smile, his eyes, his hair.

His smell… I could barely remember it, but it still sent shivers down my spine.

Why couldn't I see his smiling face, right now!!!

Damn it! 4a.m. Alice would be here in an hour and a half and would be pissed because of the dark circles under my eyes.

But, she'd be happy when I told her what they were from, wouldn't she???

"Bella, Bella, wake up damn it!" Alice was shrieking!

"I'm up, I'm up!" I grumbled.

"You look like SHIT Isabella Swan!!!" She spat.

"Well, it was for a good reason, I thought of Edward all night! I couldn't sleep!" I was smiling so big.

What the hell was I smiling for? He wasn't here, I wasn't going to see him, but, maybe I could get his number and call him…

"Get in the shower, quickly" she snapped.

When I got out, she had everything laid out for me.

I dressed quickly, she dried my hair and curled it, the way Edward use to like me to wear it and she pulled out these dangerous shoes to complete my outfit.

I looked in the mirror and smiled, I looked good.

She had picked put a deep blue silk top, that buttoned about a third of the way down, a black pencil skirt, black stockings w/ a seam up the back and black stilettos that wrapped around my ankles with black satin and topped it all off with a piece of jewelry I hadn't worn in years.

It was a silver choker with a blue sapphire heart.

Edward had given it to me for our first Christmas. I tried to give it back, but he insisted it was a family heirloom, no cost, except to get it cleaned up.

I was smiling, really smiling and I felt good.

I hugged Alice and told her today was going to be a new start. I was going to make things happen, one way or another.

"Today will be a new start alright" Alice mumbled.

"What? Did you say something Alice?" I asked.

"Nope, just saying you were going to make someone happy today! All the male teachers will be fighting over you!" Alice said.

She hugged me back and told me to call her tonight with all the details.

I promised I would.

I relaxed and had coffee before I had to leave.

EPOV

My alarm went off at 5:30am and I frantically jumped up, showered, fixed my hair, grabbed the flowers and my briefcase.

And I was out of the door by 6:30am, stopping to get coffee on the way.

I walked into the office, only a secretary was there, she nodded and asked if I needed any help, I told her no thank you, I was the new music teacher and just wanted to get my classroom ready for the first class, she smiled and said have a good day.

I found Bella's classroom and was thankful they didn't lock the classrooms here.

I sat the flowers on her desk and smiled. She was going to freak out!

I walked to my classroom and flicked on the lights.

Walked into my office on the side and place my things, keeping the other flowers hidden until time.

I sat down at the upright piano they had in the classroom and started playing, uugghhh, it was horribly out of tune.

I took off my jacket, rolled up my sleeves and went to work.

I could hear the halls begin to fill with people.

My door opened, I turned around cautiously, it was Emmett, "Hey bro., what's up?"

"Nothing, just trying to tune this crappy piano. I might have to ask dad to make a donation to the music program, like I know he's done for the sports program." I smiled.

"So, any ideas of how you're going to get Bella to see you?" Emmett asked.

"No, I left some flowers on her desk this morning though, no note or anything." I said.

"Well, if you need my help, just text me,' k! I'm going to her room now, it's a ritual, we both have planning first period and chat. If I don't go, she'll know something's wrong. I promise I won't spill anything!!!" He smiled and walked out the began arriving and I heard all kinds of giggles and sighs. And Moans…

I guess that was from the syllabus I had posted on the white board.

I was a strict teacher, if you wanted to learn music, I would help you to the ends of the earth, I would buy you an instrument if you couldn't afford it, but in turn, you were going to work and work hard!

I had that listed on the very top of the chalk board and then below, I can be your best friend or your worst enemy, it's your choice.

I also had the basic rules, no gum, no candy or other food, no horseplay, water only, no other drinks allowed.

Your instrument must go home with you everyday and you will have homework every night.

Your instrument will be cleaned, tuned and ready at every performance. Failure to do so will get you a detention or suspension.

And then I had my name Mr. Cullen.

One student who actually seemed intelligent asked if I was Coach Cullen's brother.

I smiled and said yes, his _younger _brother. All the girls giggled at that.

I told them today was a get to know each other day, everyone had 5 minutes to mingle and then switch, no cliques allowed in my classroom either.

I was sitting at my desk, when my phone buzzed, I looked curiously, because everyone knew I was working, it was a text from Emmett. A picture actually, he'd taken a picture of Bella bending over in in her skirt, he got a shot of the shoes, pantyhose and skirt. I must had made some sort of noise, because the class busted out in laughter. Note to self: punch Emmett after school!

Then a second text, another picture, this time a full front shot, I was aware of that picture, no noise escaped me that time, but my eyes about bugged out of my head and it read 'HOT FOR TEACHER!'

Damn him to hell!!!

Another text, he was seriously going to die now!!!

This one read: 'She's been going on and on about these beautiful flowers that were left on her desk.

She's thinking of asking Jake if he sent them as an apology, work fast bro, before it backfires.'

I quickly wrote back, 'when will she see Jake next? '

'Not until after school'

I text back :'At lunch time tell her you'd like to talk , you and Rosalie had an argument and you'd like her opinion.

Lead her down this hall way, I'll do the rest. Text me when you're on the way,.'

"O.K. bro, later!"

I put my phone down and smiled.

I told my class to pack up and wait by the door, the bell was about to ring.

They all smiled.

The next 2 classes went by much the same, I was waiting for lunch.

My phone buzzed, on our way.

BPOV

I was bending over when I heard a photo being taken, I stood up to see Emmett with a sly grin on his face.

"Em, what are you doing? Are you nuts? Delete that picture. Right now!" I demanded and the look on his face, it made me giggle. He was truly taken aback. Had I never dressed like this in front of him? No, I don't think I had. I hardly ever wore skirts to school and when I did, they were always long.

"Did you have Rosalie dress you this morning, you look stunning!" "All your boys are going to be pitching tents today" Emmett said.

I threw an eraser at him.

"Stop it Emmett. No, don't snap ano---" "Damn it Emmett.

Erase those pictures, you know I hate my picture taken."

"Fine, I'll erase is, (after I send it to Edward)" Emmett said.

"Whoa, those flowers are lovely, where did they come from?"

"I don't know? They were on my desk this morning."

"Hey, I heard in the break room that we've got a new teacher, have you heard who was replaced?" I continued.

"Nope, nothing, I don't pay attention to what these people say, everything is gossip to them. Oh, which brings me to my next question, will you take a walk with me at lunch, I need to talk and I don't want to talk in the lunchroom." Emmett stated.

"Sure, no problem" I replied.

We then started talking about the rest of the school year and Emmett asked me a couple of questions about Jake, wanting to know if we were truly finished. I told him he'd had all my stuff packed and outside his door last night, I questioned as to the flowers might be from him, Emmett gave me a look.

"When has that ass ever sent you flowers that nice?' Emmett inquired.

"Never, I'm lucky if I get a couple of carnations in a plastic vase" I replied.

"Besides, he'd want everyone to know that these were from him, he's like that you know?" I said.

"Yep, I do know that, why do you think his baseball team is so stuck up!" Emmett replied.

"Well, bells gonna ring, See you at lunch Bella, Oh, by the way, you look marvelous" Emmett finished and walked out the door.

He was such a goofball.

I loved him and miss Edward even more now!!!

Damn it!!!

I smelled my flowers and waited for my students to arrive.

The next 2 classes went by slow, I was worried about what Emmett had said about having to talk to me, I hoped everything was o.k. with the family and Rosalie.

"Knock! Knock!" Emmett was at the door.

"Let's go gorgeous" Emmett said offering me his arm.

"People will start talking" I giggled.

"Let them talk, we know better!" Emmett growled.

And we were off, praying to God she didn't kill me when she found out who was at the end of the hall.

_________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: AGGGGHHHHH, this story is just totally writing itself!

My brain is working overtime on this!!!

Please review!

Disclaimer: These people all belong to Steph! Just borrowing them.

Thanks Steph!!!


	7. Chapter 7

**~Chapter 7~**

**Seeing Bella**

BPOV

Emmett and I walked down the halls, holding hands, as always, he was my protector, after Edward left, Rosalie understood and accepted it, she didn't mind the random 3am phone calls, to come give me from some assholes place or bar. I was like an unspoken agreement.

As we asked, I could here music from a classroom and looked at Emmett curiously. "Did we get a new music teacher? I asked.

"Um, how would I know, all I know is sports, that's all I know." Emmett replied.

"Doesn't that song sound familiar? It's been a while, but--" Bella was interrupted by Jacob.

"What the Hell Bella, do you just go and fuck the next available Cullen after you dump me? "I mean and what's up with the outfit? You look like slut teacher of the year!:" Jacob spat.

"Get the hell away from me Jake, I'm guessing Emmett was right and those flowers were not from you.?"

" I should have known better, if it doesn't fulfill your fantasies or some strange ego trip, then it's not from you, so thanks! Someone obviously thinks I'm special!"

"Bells, come on!" Emmett urged.

Jacob just stood and glared at us.

Emmett grabbed his phone for the millionth time and he had told me him and Rosalie wear text fighting.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot that's' what you wanted to talk about." I stood across from the music door.

The music on the inside was still pulsing in my head and I couldn't function. I knew this song and I had to strain to remember it. It made me smile once and I had to stop and think about the song.

Right then something clicked.

Emmett was at his phone 'dude, she's coming in!"

"Hang on just a minute Em, I've gotta see something,". I said .

EPOV

I was nervous as hell when Emmett texted and said they were on the way.

I sat up and started playing, I had my eyes closed as I envisioned Bella, when I'd left.

She was crying and shaking and when I let he go, she sank to the ground.

I felt horrible, I can't believe I left her broken and never did anything about it, I had been a chicken shit!

I swept that thought away she's coming! I poured my heart into this song and it swept through every emotion I had of Bella at age 18. It was a simple, beautiful love we had, pure.

Shit, my phone. I looked at the screen and my heart skipped a few beats, she was coming in!

I stopped playing, stood up and walked behind the massive flower arrangement on the piano.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" I heard her breath catch.

I grabbed the flowers, held then in front of my face and said "Delivery for Isabella Swan."

Her breath caught again as I held out the flowers for her.

"Um, thank you, do you know anything about the music that was being played in here?" she asked questioningly. Her voice is that of an angel, I had goose bumps.

"Yeah, I do, I actually wrote it for someone" I said as I took the flowers away from my face.

She smiled and fainted.

"Emmett!!!" I shouted.

He came rushing in, "What? What happ---? SHIT! What did you do Edward?" Emmett growled.

"Nothing, I was holding the flowers for her, I moved them away from my face, I smiled and she went down, I swear!" I whined.

I had her head in my lap, while Emmett slapped her face and tried to bring her back.

"Damn it!, I need to start eating breakfast, I hate fainting spells." She grimaced.

"Bella, you're O.k.?:" Emmett answered.

"Yeah, my head is just spinning, I came in to ask the music teacher--- wait, where is the music teacher?" Bella asked confused.

"Hi" I lifter her head to look at my face as she laid on the floor regaining herself.

Her eyes were big as saucers!

She scrambled to get up with Emmett's help.

Turned to look at me and SLAP! Right across the face.

I guess I should have expected that.

Then, she was staring at me and tears were rolling down her face and a small smile came to her lips.

"When? How? WHY?" she was barely speaking.

"I have thought so much about you it's not even funny and I saw you over a month ago in NY and you looked so happy, it broke my heart. Alice told me about everything and Jake and I just though I had to come back and try, Bella I have missed you so much my love!" I let it all gush out.

I reached towards her, hesitantly with my arms, seeking her permission and her eyes started to sparkle, that was a yes. I put my arms around her and buried my face in her soft strawberry curls.

She sighed.

"I have so many questions and so many things that are going through my head right now" she whispered.

"In time love, in time. I just want to hold you for a little while" I sighed.

Emmett cleared his throat, "so we're good, right? I can go eat? I'm kinda hungry."

We laughed and Bella walked over to him and whispered "Thank you" and kissed him on the cheek, "No problem sis." He whispered back.

She came back to me, pulling me to the piano stool.

"So, why now? After 8 years.?" she said curtly.

So much for her melting into my arms forever.

I swallowed and started. "I've thought about you for the last 8 years, everyday! I still have every unopened letter I sent you, that you marked return to sender, I still have our corny pictures, the one of us falling asleep and getting marker and paint all over us, it's framed on my mantle, the silly ones we took in the photo booth, Junior Prom, Spring Dance, everything, I have everything that you ever gave me, I know it sounds gay, but I talked to Alice all the time, because I knew you were still best friends and she told me about the 3 proposals from Jacob Black and how you'd been with him for all these years, I don't know strong that bond is and if you love him, than that sucks for me, but I'll understand and let you go and not bother you again." I let it all spill.

She put her fingers to my lips and whispered "shhhh"

"I did give my heart to Jacob" she started, I dropped my head and my breath caught.

'Wait, but he took it and destroyed it. I stayed, because he was comfortable, I wouldn't have to start over and compare someone else to you, my 17 year old boyfriend. I mean it sounds crazy right? Comparing a man to a boy??? It was just easy, but I couldn't marry him, because I don't love him and then ever since our NY trip, he's been distant, I can't blame him, because I'd just turned him down _again_, for the 3rd time. But, he was impossible to be around, angry, bitter, I talked to Alice and she told me I needed time to myself, so I got all my shit from his place and went back to my loft, by myself and that's where I've been, thinking about everything that's happened over the last 8 years." she sighed and shivered, as I placed my hand on hears, a small tear dropped from her eye, I kissed it away and then kissed her gently on the lips, expertly a slap, but I got a simple peck in response. My heart thudded.

"So, can we start over? Or am I being to bold?" I asked.

"Oh, you're being way beyond bold, but I wouldn't expect anything else from you." she smiled.

The warning lunch bell rang.

She gave me a grimace and got up.

"Here, these are for you, they go with the other bunch from your desk this morning." I smiled.

She sniffed them and kissed me on the cheek.

"See you here at 3;15pm, please don't disappear again." She smiled over her shoulder.

BPOV

I can't believe he's back, my knees were shaking, I felt sick, but in a very happy butterfly way and my lips were singing.

I walked into my room, to find Jake propped up at my desk.

"How was your make out session with Emmett?" he snarled.

"It was fantastic, those Cullen's are great!" I smirked.

I saw his jaw clench and knew what was coming.

"What the F_U_C_K Bella! He's friggin' married, you're going to rip that family apart? You're a bitch!" He spat.

"Jacob, get out, you sick asshole! I didn't do anything with Emmett Cullen, he's like my brother, that would be way gross! Besides, it's another Cullen I'm after (I know he'd go berserk now!), _Edward is back_." I purred and waved my hands towards the flowers.

3...2...1...

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"I think you should go now, my class will be in any second and they will not be subject to your jealousness!" I spat.

"We're not done, Bella, I'll be here after school, don't go anywhere." he said over his shoulder.

"Sorry, you said we were done when you threw my shit out of your place and I've got plans after school" I said smugly.

"Yeah, go _**FUCK**_ Cullen, so he can leave you again, for his fag music!" he spat and walked out, slamming my door.

I was not going to let him ruin my high!

I was happier than I'd been in 8 years and nothing was going to bring me down at this point and time.

________________________________________________________________________________

Reviews… Anyone reading this???

Please!!!

**A/N: **Trying not to put so much angst into this… I know a lot of B&E stories have it, but between the 2 of them. Trying to make it very special for these 2!!!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own any of this, strictly twisting her story a little for your fun and pleasure!

Thanks Stephanie, you're the greatest!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**~Chapter 8~**

**New Beginnings**

EPOV

Damn it!

My last 2 classes were slow as hell…

The kids were great, I had a hard time concentrating and sounding stern, like I was for my first few classes, because after I saw Bella, my heart was beating again, it knew love again.

I was happy!!!

"Hey bro" Emmett said as he walked into my room,

"Hey, why are you here, there's still 10 minutes left of class." I questioned.

"my kids are done, they go shower and I leave, the assistant stays and deals with all that, pretty sweet huh?

Besides, Bella wants me to walk her back down here, Jacob went off on her this morning and was being a jerk." Emmett sighed.

My kids were just looking strangely at us.

"What?: I asked my class, they all strange looks on their faces.

One skinny kid, who reminded me of myself at that age, except with zero self confidence, just the looks raised his hand." Are you really Coach Emmett's brother?"

"Yes.", I laughed.

"He's my little brother." Emmett boomed.

Then Emmett and his childish self said "Edward and Ms. Swan are in looooovvvvveeeee…"

I turned 10 shades of red and was about to deck him, when he said "See you in a few bro, gotta go pick up the package."

All the kids started giggling.

"So, who here knows Ms. Swan? I asked

A pretty girl, with mousy hair raise her hand and started speaking when I nodded. "She's been very unhappy since Christmas, well, I think longer than that, but after Christmas, she was different. She didn't smile all the way and she wouldn't let us read Romeo & Juliet aloud in class, it was to be read at home and we had a quiz on it, no book report or anything, it's been weird and she's been on this poem kick, but really stupid or depressing ones, nothing good or filled with love and defiantly, no sonnets." She sighed.

"Thank you" I replied.

She smiled and the bell rang, finally!!!

I sat down to play as I was waiting for her to come back to my room.

I started singing.

"It's a new dawn, it's a new day

It's a new life

For me

And I'm feeling good."

I looked up to see her standing there, looking so magnificent that I wanted to cry.

I rushed over to her, grabbed her hand and kissed it all the way up her arm.

I pulled her next to me and smiled into her hair 'Hi', "Glad you could make it."

BPOV

I was so glad when I saw Emmett outside my door at 3:10, knowing that Jake wouldn't dare show himself now.

Emmett walked into my class after the children filled out.

"So, how do you feel?" Emmett gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"I'm not sure, confused, hurt, angry, joyous, thrilled, excited, too many too pick from." I sighed.

"Bella, if you knew how much he's agonized over this, you wouldn't be anything but grateful and ecstatic." Emmett said, seriously.

He loved me like his little sister, he protected me for the past 8 years, took care of me, but, he'd go to bat for Edward, before me, I knew that.

"I know, not all of those feeling are for just Edward, some are for myself and most are towards Jake." I sighed.

"Good, we need to get you to Edward, before he flakes out, he's nervous as hell and if I don't show up to practice or anything on time, I don't get afternoon snack." Emmett said.

We walked quietly down the hall, when I froze, there that sound was again, again sending me into happiness.

I squeezed Emmett's hand to let him know it was o.k., I would be fine.

"You know where to reach me, if you need me." Emmett said.

I walked into the classroom and there he was, looking all wonderful and everything.

Edward walked up to me and kissed my hand, all the way up my arm, damn it, I have no self control.

He then buried his face in my hair and said "Hi, glad you could make it."

"Me too." And I kissed his neck.

I don't know how long we stood there like that, but when he finally pulled away, his face was wet, from his tears, as was mine.

He kissed my cheeks where the tears where falling and said "Bella, love, there is no need to cry, I've waited 8 years for this day and all I want is to see your beautiful smile. Your tears have haunted me for 8 years as to how I left you. I never want that image in my head again."

We sat in his office for a couple of hours just talking about collage and friends, nothing too personal, keeping it light.

I confessed to him that I'd try to keep goldfish as pets, but they always died after a couple of weeks, so after the 5th one, I gave up. He laughed a hearty laugh.

"Edward, I have to get going, I'm sorry. I have to help my neighbor out tonight, she's disabled and I do her laundry for her and sit with her for a while, I'm so---" he pushed his finger to my lips.

"Shhhhh." "No more sorry, I understand" he said and kissed my lips.

The electricity that was there when we were teenagers was still there, I blushed.

Edward gathered his things and turned off his classroom lights and walked me to my classroom.

We walked through the door and I stood there, stunned.

"What the ?" Bella started.

I picked up my phone and as soon as possible and called Emmett. Emmett wasted no chair time on things, where we were a force.

We had the flower throw up, cleaned and ready and I as I walked Bella to her car, I leaned down and smiled, kissed her forehead and told her to call me soon. What a waist.

Alice would be waiting for her at her apartment, so I could relax, Alice was a force to be reckoned with and she could hit with the best of them.

I was pacing in my living room when my phone rang.

"Alice, listen, I have an idea, but you might have to convince Bella, I'm sure she wants to be together, just not sure how much. I want tomorrow night to be perfect." I said.

BPOV

"Alice, so what do you think about Edward being back.?" I asked.

"I'm so giddy that he's here, you just have no idea. I took months of preparing to get to this day!" Alice sang.

"How long have you known that he was coming back? " I asked.

"Oh, several weeks, I helped Esme with his house and loved her exquisite remodel." Alice chirped.

_Ring, ring_

"Hello?" Bella answered.

"Hey love, are you o.k.?" I asked.

"Fine, we finished everything outside and just got back into the apartment, they're were no scary looking guys tonight Edward dear." Bella said.

"I just worry about you my sweet. I don't want anything happening to you. I don't know what I'd do if…"

Edward was saying and trailed off.

"I'll be fine Edward, Alice needs to go home and I need to get some lessons done, really, fine, I promise." I assured him.

I knew he wouldn't give in that easily and he'd have someone looking out for me, until I was safely with him.

EPOV

The next morning, I waited by my car, just like back in school, for Bella to arrive.

I stood there and smiled when I noticed her little rental pulling in.

I walked over to help her out and she smiled.

I grabbed her bag to carry it for her and grabbed her hand and squeezed, I walked her to her class and knew that last period was going to be the longest hour of my day and lunch the shorter,

I had enlisted Alice's help yesterday to convince Bella to come to my house for dinner tonight, Alice would be at my home today, getting everything sexy and romantic.

"Do you have the directions?" I asked.

"Yes, Alice even printed out the map, incase I'm totally stupid to were I'm going." Bella quipped.

I giggled at her and pecked her on the cheek.

"I'll see you at 7, then love." I stated.

I went home to change and look good for my Bella.

I walked up the walkway and noticed Alice had put 2 trees on each side of my front door, fully covered in twinkle lights, I opened my front door and saw a million candles and heard soft music creating a wonderfully romantic mood.

I saw Alice looking at me hopefully, I smiled and gave her a big hug.

"Thank you, this is perfect." I said.

Alice was grinning from ear to ear.

We said our goodbyes and I paced and waited for Bella to arrive.

I decided to sit on the front porch and wait.

I saw Bella get out of her car and a devious smile crossed her face.

She walked quickly up the walkway and almost leaped into my arms.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe it, why didn't I see it when Esme was redoing this place," Bella was talking cryptic for me, I had no idea.

"Esme, Alice and I worked on this house, they told me a young, successful, degreed gentleman was moving here and wanted everything to be modern and updated with keeping costs low." Bella stated.

"They wanted my opinion on everything, from the kitchen to especially the shower," she said with a devious smile.

"I'm glad you like it, I wanted it to be everything you wished for and more.", I stated.

I led her to the dining room and pulled her chair out and sat across from her to see her beautiful face.

We ate dinner in silence, every once in a while, one of us would start to say something, but couldn't.

Finally when dinner was finished, I led her to the front room with a crackling fire.

I motioned for her to have a seat on the floor cushions and poured some wine.

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes Edward?" she sighed and looked into the fire.

"I wanted to do this right and I don't want to screw up anymore, so I just want to get it done and over with." I mumbled.

"What? Edward? Is something bothering you?" Bella always could read me…

I reached in my pocket and motioned for her to stand up, I was on one knee and she started the water works.

"Bella, my love. I have loved you since the first day I met you and I messed up, 8 years ago and I'm truly sorry for leaving you broken and hurt, I will always carry that with me. I had to follow my dream and then so much time had passed that I didn't think you'd want anything to do with me. You'd return all my letters, wouldn't answer my phone call, etc. and so I gave up, thinking you were truly happy with Jacob, then Alice started filling me in a couple of years ago, after Jake's second proposal. Saying you weren't truly happy and telling me all about almost everything you'd, been through, right then and there, I decided had to get my life straight. Yes, I had my dream of Juilliard, but I wasn't truly happy.

So I started planning to come back here." I let out a deep breathe.

"Isabella Swan, will you marry me? I don't want to waist any time, we already know each other, we just have to become reacquainted and I know I love you and that I've saved myself for you all these years and that we'd have a house full of love to give.' another deep breath.

Bella stood there, biting her lip in the cutest way and blushing.

"Did Alice and Emmett know about this?" she said.

"No, no one did, this is all me, I love you Bella and I want you to be my wife." I stressed it as I said the words.

"Will you marry me Isabella Swan?" I pleaded with my eyes.

I knew it was sudden and I told myself I was going to take it slow, but when I was waiting for her, I couldn't I had to do it, waist no more time!

"YES! YES!" she squealed.

I was smiling and shaking, I could hardly put the ring on her finger.

"Edward Cullen, you are the most wonderfully romantic man in the world. I love you!" and she kissed me, a long and passionate kiss, a kiss I'd never experienced before.

"Do you like the ring?" I asked.

"Oh my, I hadn't really looked" she blushed.

She held her hand out and grinned.

"It's beautiful, stunning and way to much!" she said.

"It's not nearly enough for you." I replied.

I'd had it made in NY, from a small local jeweler.

His work was exquisite.

One of a kind.

I found the diamond I wanted for the center, it was 3 carats, and then I found smaller ones to go around the outside in 3 rings, around the solitaire. It was 5 carats all together. In a platinum setting.

I held her hand and kissed it and said 'forever".

'Bella?" I asked.

"Hmmm?" she said as she snuggled beside me in front of the fire.

"I love you, you're everything I ever wanted and more and I will never ever---" she stopped me by putting her finger on my lips and saying "No more sorry, remember? That means no more apologizing for the past, lets only live in the hear and now and live for the future. I want to be with you for the rest of my life and I want to have your children and grow old with you. Only you!" she kissed my lips, my nose and then snuggled into my chest.

We sat there for a few hours, just caressing and an occasional peck. Just wanting to learn each others body again.

I heard a soft snoring coming from my chest, Bella had fallen asleep.

I pick her up, took her to one of the guest rooms, pulled the covers down, laid her down, slid off her shoes, pulled up the covers, kissed her forehead and whispered sweet dreams, she snuggled into the bed.

I opted to sleep on the couch that night, incase she woke up in a haze and forgot where she was at.

I awoke in the morning to the smell of coffee, eggs and bacon.

I walked into the kitchen and there she was, cooking for me.

She had a cup of coffee on the counter waiting. "I'm not sure how you like your coffee, so I left it black for you" she whispered.

I walked up behind her and kissed her neck, snaking my arm around her waist and grabbing her hand with our new bond, I kissed her ring finger and said "Morning my beautiful princess!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **I know… really long, it just kept coming…

I don't know what happened to my last chapter, it ended up getting all bold and underlined,

Sorry about that. Review, review…

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, it all belongs to Stephanie!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**~Chapter 9~**

**Perfection**

EPOV

Everything was perfection.

Bella stayed over that night, but had to leave early to go home and change before school.

I'd called my father and told him about me proposing to Bella and I a huge, loud sigh.

"Edward, I thought going slow was the best approach?" he asked, I could see him sitting there, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Dad, listen, when we had our reunion, I just couldn't help it, then she came over for dinner that night and I just did it! I couldn't help it." I spilled.

"When sis you find time to buy a ring? You did use a real ring, right?" Carlisle asked, agitated.

" I bought it in NY, before I left, I just knew!!!" I snapped.

"Fine, you asked , she accepted, when's the date?" Dad asked.

"Well, we didn't go that far, dad." I grumbled.

"Let her tell her family and then we'll go from there." I said to dad.

I wished him a good day and to talk Esme I love her.

I was still happy, I wasn't going to let anything ruin my day.

BPOV

Shit, this ring is huge, that's all I could think about, as I drove to my house.

I thought about calling my dad, but thought about it, that's as far as I got too…

I got home, took a shower and got ready for school.

I loved Friday, they were jeans day.

I picked out a blue top (Edwards favorite color), and my blue Converse.

Brushed my hair and threw it in a pony tail.

A horn was honking…

I looked outside and it was Edward, waiting for me.

He looked hot in his jeans and red button down and red converse, he was so sexy, I was so lucky.

"Good morning sexy!' I said, leaning over to kiss him.

"Morning" she smiled slyly.

"Ready to face the day?" I asked.

"Of course, with you by my side, I can do anything!" he bellowed.

We arrived at school with Emmett waiting for us by his car.

He looked like a kid, Christmas morning.

"Let me see, let me see!!!" Emmett yelled.

Bella held out her hand and Emmett picked her up and spun her around, kissing her head when he sat her down.

"Rosalie is going to be so jealous that I saw it first!" he chuckled.

Then we all groaned and in unison "Alice!"

"Man, she's going to kill me for not telling her. She's going to pout for weeks!" Edward was whining,

"Not to worry guys, I have it all planned out. I'm going to ask her to help with the wedding and she'll be my Maid of Honor and Rosalie will be Matron of Honor." I said beaming.

"Bella you're the smart girl I know! They'll both be unbearable for weeks!" Emmett crowed.

"Let's get to the Teacher's Lounge and get some wonderful coffee" Edward said sarcastically.

"Can we not tell anyone at school yet?" I said nervously.

Edward grabbed my hand and looked at me, knowing what I was asking.

"Damn it Bella, he'll have to get over it! You're an adult! " Edward yelled.

I hated when he yelled, it made me feel so small.

"Yeah, but he's asked 3 years straight and I've turned him down. I know it's not an good excuse, but it's how all fell." I snapped and walked off.

EPOV

"Shit. How did we go from being happy to fighting?" I asked Emmett.

"Man you don't understand, she's afraid of Jake, he's got a horrible temper and I'm afraid for her.

I'll keep an eye on her like usual, until she's ready to go public, 'k! Just be understanding and don't go off half cocked, like you've been known to do." Emmett said.

"Why didn't she tell me about his temper?" Edward said, kind of out loud.

I was truly hurt, I had no idea he'd had a temper, well, when we were teens we'd gotten into a few fights, always about Bella, of course and I knew that there was still at least one to be had.

I walked to my classroom and sure enough, standing by my door, Mr. Jock himself.

I smiled and walked up to nice and friendly.

"Hi Jacob, long time no see." I held out my hand.

He just looked at me and grabbed and shook.

"Hey. Heard you were back, I had to see for myself, the only one who could ever have Bella's heart." Jacob spat.

"Jacob, look. I know I screwed up and I know I hurt her, but I'm back for good and I'm not leaving her again." I said calmly.

"Yeah, well don't be so sure she'll take you back, fully." Jacob said.

Just at that time, Bella and Emmett came around the corner.

"Hey guys what's up? Emmett said.

"Bella" Jacob said.

She looked like she'd just got caught doing something bad.

"Jacob" she replied.

"Well, I would love to chat, but I don't have first hour planning, so I've got to get to my kids, the teacher can't be tardy. Oh, and if you guys are going to carry on a convo, please take it out of my hallway, you'll disturb my class." I smiled and winked.

The day went by slowly, Emmett and Bella had lunch together as usual, keeping up this charade, (only for Bella). I ate in my room, I had planning to do and was working on a song.

Finally, last period.

I called Emmett and asked him if he'd take Bella home, I had a few errands I had to run and was leaving early, since I had planning.

"Anything for you baby brother, she'll be pissed though." Emmett had said.

I laughed at him and told him 'thanks'.

I drove to Port Angeles, I was headed to see Alice.

I walked into her store and she was beaming…

"Bella is going to be the most beautiful bride! I'm so happy Edward" she chirped.

"What? How did you know?" I asked.

"Bella, she called first thing this morning!" Alice was beaming.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"What date are you guys thinking of? I mean, summer is probably the best, because the flowers by the river are blooming and a dusk wedding, while the jasmine bloom and Bella walking down the stairs of the house…" Alice was going on and on.

"What? You've already got the wedding planned in a few short hours?" I asked.

"Well, duh!" Alice replied.

I hugged my sister and told her goodbye.

As I drove home, I stopped by the flower shop and got Bella some flowers and then went home to put a bottle of wine to chill.

About 5 I heard a knock on my door, beaming I opened it and my face fell.

"Um, hi Charlie. What's up?" I staggered.

He grabbed me in his arms and gave me a huge hug!!!

'Congratulations Edward." Charlie was beaming.

"Bella came by after school and told me, she was hoping you wouldn't be mad, hoping you didn't want to be with her, it's something she needed to do by herself." Charlie said concerned.

"No, no problem" Edward said.

With that Charlie hugged me I felt like I had a 3rd wheel.

___________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Review please!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything is from Stephanie.**


	10. Chapter 10

**~Chapter 10~**

**Too Fast**

BPOV

I stayed at my apartment, not wanting to rush from one relationship to the next, no knowing what I truly wanted and needed.

But, I was selfish…

I wanted Edward, I was 100% sure of that. I wanted to be the woman he needed.

But with so many things going through my mind, I had to have the confidence to tell everyone about Edward and I.

Only the Cullen's they were the only ones to know. None of our other friends, co-workers or students knew about us.

Hell, half the school still thought I was sleeping with Emmett!

It always pissed me off at that, I wanted to punch them.

"Edward, why don't you and Bella take it slow for a while." Emmett said.

Ever since Edward talked with him, he was distant, but there.

I longed to just give in to my urges and go to his place, I knew it would be wrong, but I longed to see him, touch him.

I had to tell my dad first.

EPOV

Bella had been distant lately and I was hoping it was to keep up appearances due to her dad not knowing.

I was praying that's what it is was for.

I decided to call her.

"Hello?" A small voice answered.

"Bella? Is that you?" I asked.

"Edward, hi! Sorry, I'm so tired, I apologize for being short." Bella sighed.

"No problem, I just had to hear your voice." I smiled.

"Um, I was just calling to see if you'd stop by later tonight? I'd like to see you." I asked.

"Well, Alice was wanting me to go to a club in Port Angeles with her and Rosalie, so I was going to do that. Maybe tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure, tomorrow. Have fun." I whispered.

"O.K., night Edward" she said.

"Night Bella" I said, very sad and hung up.

Shit! What the Hell???

Was she going to act like nothing happened???

She didn't even tell me she loved me!

Damn it!!!

I got on the phone to Emmett and Jasper, we 3 wayed.

"Hey guys! Let's go out for old times sake. I need to get out of this house, it's feeling to domesticated for me. I need to relieve this weeks stress. Pack some clothes, we'll stay at a hotel and just walk to some local bars in Port Angeles.' k! Pick you all up in 30!" I told the guys.

I didn't give them a choice to back out.

I knew Emmett would go, especially since his wife was going out. I was hoping that Jasper was just a whipped as Emmett and of course, I had no reason to sit at home, we were still keeping it hush, hush, so I had to keep up as Forks Most Eligible Bachelor!

My phone was ringing, shit! Jasper! Damn it! Alice was good!

"Edward. Listen, don't pick me up, just meet me at the bar (he told me the name), my band is performing there, we'll start there and work our way around Port Angeles, 'k! My bags are packed man!" Jasper said.

"Cool, that sounds great! Wait! Won't Alice and them be there, to watch you?" I asked.

"Yeah? And? We can start out there, we don't have to party with them, you hang backstage, Emmett will be down on the floor with the girls." Jasper informed.

"Sounds good" I said and hung up.

As I headed towards my house, I started thinking.

Well, if she's not sitting home, then I shouldn't either, right?

Maybe I should have listened to my dad… But, I knew I had did what I did, because I love her and want to spend the rest of my life with her.

She'll see that!

I ran inside and packed a small overnight bag and got ready.

I ran my fingers through my hair w/ a little style gel, put on deodorant and picked out something comfy but hot!

I selected my Gap jeans, they were nicely worn, a black tee and my black Converse.

I looked in the mirror, I looked good! I splashed on some cologne and headed out the door.

I got to Emmett's and I could hear arguing from inside.

I knocked on the door and Rosalie answered, blushing a little.

"Please, don't let me interrupt your domestic bliss" I smiled and kissed Rosa on the cheek.

"Edward, you look great!" Rosa replied.

"Thanks, I like your barely there dress, I'm guessing Em has a problem with it?" I asked.

She smiled and shook her head.

"Well, if Bella wore something like that, I'd want to cover her up too" I said.

Rosalie giggled.

Emmett came bounding down their staircase.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Emmett asked.

"Nada, just complimented your wife on the barely there dress" I winked at Rosa.

"Yeah, well let's go, I wanna check in to the hotel and get a few drinks down, I need one!" Emmett said.

He leaned down to kiss Rosalie on the cheeks and shook his head at her as he walked out.

We got into the car and I started.

"Man, what's the big deal Emmett? She always dresses like that? Why now do you choose to get upset?" I asked.

"Well, because we're not with them this time, I hate any of them dressing that way, when one of us isn't there. You know how guys are." he was whining.

"We'll be there at the first bar with them, Jasper is meeting us there, his band is playing tonight. You can stand in the crowd and protect the girls, I'm keeping my distance and I'll be with Jasper, backstage." I replied.

We were in Port Angeles in 35 minutes.

We found out hotel, right in the middle of the city.

We'd gotten the suite, because it had a bed, a couch bed and a recliner, not to mention the Jacuzzi in the room and a stocked bar.

Jasper was waiting with his band mates at the bar across the street, where they were performing.

They all came up to the room w/ couple local skanks and we started our party.

It was 7p.m. and Jasper and his band had to go, so we walked with them across the street.

Emmett and I sat at the bar, doing several shots and chasing them with beer.

The bar started to fill up and I told Emmett I was going to hang out with Jasper back stage, so I didn't have to worry about seeing Bella.

Well, that fucking back fired!!!

I came around the corner and Jasper and Alice were down each others throats and Bella was talking to some other guy. She looked fucking HOT as hell, even better than Rosalie!

She had on this sapphire blue dress, it was skin tight and one of those one armed deals, it showed her defined shoulders and barely covered her ass.

I was jealous at that point and time, I walked up behind her and put my arm around her waist, burying my face into her hair, which was loosely curled, but down, I kissed her neck and she smiled and turned around to meet my mouth.

She twisted her hands in my hair and I groaned, I picked her up and put her back against the wall, I grabbed her ass and slid my hand up her dress.

She broke our kiss, smiled and slid down, slowly, causing friction on my agitated male parts, not quite at attention, but enough I had to fix myself.

"Sorry" she said.

"For what I asked?" for that. I didn't mean to do that.

And with that she turned and walked away with Alice.

I was pissed, Jasper grabbed my hand and told me to let her go.

It wasn't going to help anything if I ruined our guys night out.

I agreed, he'd had another round of shots brought to the back, before they went on, we all did one and then I grabbed a beer from the cooler marked "band" and watched as they played.

I mostly watched my Bella and the girls in the front row, protected by Emmett, they danced and she was so carefree, I almost went crazy watching her.

I had to step outside.

I was standing out there, talking to the bouncer and asked if I could bum a cigarette from him, it'd been 7 years since I'd quit, but I needed one to calm my nerves.

We stood there talking for about 45 minutes, I walked in as they were finishing the last song and just waited at the bar.

I texted Emmett and Jasper let them know where I was at.

About 20 minutes later, they made there way to me.

"Bro, why do you have that vile thing in your mouth?" Emmett asked.

"I needed one, it's relaxing me." I said.

"Dude, didn't you quit?" Jasper asked as he lit one up.

"Yeah, like 7 years ago. I just was stressed tonight' I snapped.

I grabbed my beer and went to sit in a booth in the far corner, where I could watch the dance floor, but they really couldn't see me.

Emmett and Jasper went out to dance with their women, I kept my distance, which didn't seem to bother her, she paid no attention to me.

Emmett and Jasper made there way back to me and I asked if we could move on, this place was spent.

They agreed and told their ladies buy, Bella waved from the dance floor, I lit another cigarette and motioned bye with my head.

We hit several more bars and were totally shit faced by the time we had started walking back to our hotel.

Jasper wanted to go by the club he'd performed at, to make sure everything went smoothly for the payment and all, so we all walked in and that's when I lost it.

I scanned the room, Alice and Rosalie were at a table playing some drinking game and Bella was on the dance floor, grinding on some guy.

Emmett caught my site first and dragged me out.

I was cussing at the top of my lungs.

Jasper came out and asked what was going on..

Emmett explained and jasper went back in to check on the girls, all who were way too drunk to go anywhere.

Jasper made them gather their things and told them they could stay with us, since they couldn't drive.

Emmett had already drug me back to the room and thrown me into the Jacuzzi.

I stood up and stripped, I didn't care, it was my brother and my best friend, they'd seen it all!

A few seconds later, Jasper is knocking on the door.

I was in the hot tub, so I didn't know what was happening.

All of a sudden I hear giggling and look up, it's the girls.

They'd all slid out of their dresses and were getting it to the hot tub, followed by Em and Jasper.

Everyone had underwear on, except me, I was au natural!!!

Jasper had grabbed 3 bottles of champagne, one for each couple.

We were all drinking and having a great time, Emmett and Rosalie were the first to leave the party, they claimed the master bedroom, followed shortly by Jasper and Alice, to the couch.

Bella and I were still in the tub, I announced I was getting wrinkly and needed to get out, not remembering that I was naked, no one else had known.

I stood up and heard Bella gasp, not thinking, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me and handed her one, I couldn't help but stare at her breasts, they were so perfect and soft looking.

I offered her the recliner, I found my bag, went into the shower, but on my boxers and grabbed a blanket out of the closet and reclined the sun chair and grabbed a throw pillow, to make my bed.

Ugghhh.. What a greatly horrible night this was.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **Everyone asked if it was going to be perfect between them, but I took it in the 'no' direction!

Hope you don't mind…

Please review, give suggestions!!!

**Disclaimer: Sadly S.M owns this all!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**~Chapter 11~**

**Secrets**

BPOV

I knew I had to be the one to tell my dad.

He didn't even know Edward was back, but I'm pretty sure that if Edward had told him, he'd probably pull out his gun and threaten Edwards life. My dad was still upset over the fact Edward left me broken and dead inside. He never brought it up, but anytime someone would mention his name in the early days, I would go crazy. I'd start sobbing and screaming and throwing things and then I'd take off and get lost in the woods for hours, until someone would find me.

It killed my dad to see me like that.

It killed me to remember myself like that.

My dad was so happy when I'd started dating Jake, he'd done everything to make it convenient for us to do so. He would go to Sue Clearwater's for dinner several nights a week, Billy would come up and eat dinner with Charlie and watch the games, so Jake and I could have alone time.

I really thought I was giving it my all with Jake.

The first time we made love, I remembered I cried for hours after, Jake not knowing why, I told him it was because I was so happy. But, in reality I was pissed off at myself for letting Jake take away my virginity.

I always thought it would be Edward, I wanted it to be Edward. Jake was great in the love making department, I had no complaints, but his touches weren't the same, they were rougher, not as much romance, sometimes, none at all, just as long as he got his, especially towards the end.

That's when I knew I had to end things, I couldn't just lay there night after night, wrapped in Jake's arms, feeling dead.

Jake was so in love with me, he'd proposed 3 times, all with in the last 3 years of our relationship.

He wanted a family, Charlie and Billy urged this and Charlie was furious every time I turned him down.

We'd get into huge arguments about it, then he'd say "Damn it Bella!, Edward doesn't want you, he never wanted you, that's why he left! Get over it and marry Jacob while you still can, he's not going to wait forever!" That was after the second proposal.

The first time he'd told me that, my heart shattered, I couldn't believe that my father had said that to me!

I didn't talk to my dad for almost a month after that, which killed me, but I couldn't. How could he have been so mean.

So, here I was standing on my dad's porch and getting ready to break the big news to him, I had my hand shoved in my pocket, took a deep breath and knocked.

"Bells!" Charlie cried, grasping me in a bear hug and spinning me.

"Dad, put me down, I can't breathe!" I squeaked.

"What brings you here, you look upset, you and Jacob have another lovers fight." Charlie chuckled.

"Dad, I told you I broke up with Jake, it's been a week now, there is no more us!" I growled.

"Sure, sure, that's what you two always say." Charlie still smiling.

"Dad, please, I need to speak to you seriously, please come and sit down." I led him over to the couch.

"Bells, what's up? Are you pregnant?" Charlie said with a sly smile.

"What? Wh--?NO! I am NOT pregnant!!!" I screamed.

"Listen Charlie, a few things have happened over the past few days. I've had some major life changing events take place and I just need your reassurance, that you'll support me and be happy for me, no matter what!" I had a plastered on fake smile.

"Bells, you know I support you 100%, no matter what. Please tell me, is something wrong? Are you sick? Dating someone new?" Charlie almost hit it on the head.

I smiled after the last one.

"You're dating someone new?" Charlie asked.

"Yes and no… He's not 'new' per se and I'm not 'dating' him per se." I giggled.

"What then? Tell me, it's killing me." Charlie emphasized.

"Well dad, ( I pulled my hand out of my pocket, but kept in hidden) Edwardisbackintownandhe;sonlybeen thinkingofmeandhewantstomarryme!" I screamed and put the ring in his face.

"WHAT?" Charlie turned 10 shades of red.

"You heard me dad, Edward is back and we're engaged!" I was all smiles.

"Bella, I know you've loved Edward forever, but he's been gone for 8 years, you're a different person, he's a different person. How do you know it's even the same kind of love?" Charlie replied.

"Dad, I had never stopped loving Edward. If I had, maybe I would have married Jake, but it wasn't there. When Edward asked me I said yes, not even having to think about it. When Jake would ask, I'd get quite and freeze up." I said.

"Is this what you really want Bells?" Charlie asked, holding my face so he could look into my eyes.

"Yes dad, I want this more than anything!" I replied.

"Have you told him everything that happened between you and Jacob? EVERYTHING??? Even last summer?" Charlie said sternly.

"NO! You and Billy, Jake and I are the ONLY ones who know, NOT even ALICE knows!" I spat.

"You need to tell him, it's important." Charlie replied.

"Dad, it's old news, none of that matters, I'm starting new and fresh." I quipped.

"Fine, but if he finds out, there will be hell to pay! Edward is jealous and Jacob is jealous, if Jacob wanted to get back at you, he's tell Edward." Charlie snapped.

"Dad, just let me know I have your blessing" I sighed.

"Yes, if you're happy, you've got my blessing" Charlie smiled.

"Thanks dad!" I gave him and hug and kiss and told him I'd see him later.

As I drove off, my dads words haunted me.

I knew I needed to tell Edward, but I couldn't!

I needed to go see Jake and talk to him.

I headed to Jake's apartment.

I knocked on the door and some blond bimbo answered, nice, glad he's still upset over the break-up, this might be easy.

"Who is it ?" I heard Jake ask.

Then he was at the door.

"Go get dressed and leave." He spat at the girl.

He held the door open for me and motioned me in, wrapping his towel around him and motioning for me to sit.

He excused himself to put on some clothes and I could here him arguing a little with the bimbo, he had he by the elbow and escorted her out the door.

"Sorry, didn't know I'd have much more important company tonight." Jake smiled that wonderful smile and sat there shirtless, which he knew I loved.

"What's up?" he asked sitting across from me.

"Well, you know Edward is back, right?" I asked, head down, not meeting his glare.

"Yes!" Jake spat.

"Well, I had dinner with him and we had a long talk about everything that's happened over the past 8 years." I started.

"EVERYTHING?" Jake interrupted, knowing that I hadn't brought that up!

"All but that, only because it's so personal to you and I and only our fathers know.

"I don't see how that would change anything." I spat.

"Well, he could look at you as tainted, now!!! How and the hell would you want to see him after he left you broken and in shambles." Jacob was yelling now.

"Jake, please, calm down." I reached my hand across to touch his on the table and…OOPPSSS!!!

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT??? WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO BELLA? ARE YOU GOING TO MARRY THAT FUCKER AFTER HE LEFT YOU!!! HOW? WHY? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME??? TO US!!!

TO OUR FUCKING BABY, THAT YOU MISCARRIED!!!" Jake was red and fuming, I was sobbing, he was pulling on my arm, it hurt so bad.

"Jake, let go damn it, it hurts!!!" I screamed.

"No! No Bella!!! How could you except his proposal??? I was there for you through the worst times and our best!" "Was it his money??? Is that it??? Are you just marrying some out who'll been there. Or do you want someone who truly loves you!!! Jake whispered in my ear, with my arm he had wrapped around my waist.

He slowly turned me around, so I was facing him and was glaring at me with black eyes.

"Why, Bella, why? I mean, look at this ring! Is it for his money and looks, because I always thought you were happy with our meager lifestyle. I mean, I can't afford to take you to Paris, but we did get to NY and a few other places. Why after 8 years would you believe anything he said?" Jake was holding back tears.

"Jake, you know I always had feelings for Edward. Even if it were ones of hate for a while, but she was pretty convincing Friday. Just keep our secret, please don't tell him. Please!" I begged.

He kept hold of me and continued to stare at him, suddenly my phone rang. Jake grabbed it out of my hands "Hello?" Jake asked. The voice taken aback asked "Is Isabella there?"

The phone was now shoved into my face as he shoved me away, I almost fell.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Um, hi Isabella" It was Edward.

"Hi Edward, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, were are you?" Bella asked me into the phone.

"Edward, I'm… on my way to your house, see you in a few. Love you! Bye!" That should get the 50 questions off my back.


	12. Chapter 12

_**~Chapter12~**_

_**Secrets Revealed**_

_**BPOV**_

"_**Jake, I have to go. Please, just keep our secret. It hurts bad enough thinking about it, talking about it is even worse. It's not something that Edward needs to be bothered with. I love you Jake, but I'm not in love with you. Things happen for a reason and maybe that's why I miscarried, it wasn't the right time." I was shaking and my arm was sore from Jake's grip.**_

_**Jake was shaking and about the color of a tomato when I told him that things happen for a reason.**_

"_**Bella have you completely lost your fucking mind!!! You're saying that you miscarried because it wasn't the right time in your life and that I wasn't good enough to be the father of our child!!! You are a heartless bitch, Bella Swan!!! If you don't tell Edward, I will and I mean tonight, this is crazy he needs to know that you are tainted Isabella! You deserve every bad thing that comes crashing down on you!" Jacob was screaming.**_

_**He let go of my arm, I grabbed my purse and ran out the door.**_

_**I heard Jake at the top of the stairs "Bella, I'm sorry, I was just upset, I love you Always!!!"**_

_**I was sobbing as I ran outside and got into my car.**_

_**I drove to Edwards house, knowing I'd have to tell him everything now.**_

_**Where do I start? What if this effects our relationship…**_

_**I was doomed…**_

_**EPOV**_

_**Where the hell is Bella, it's been 30 minutes since I called her and what was Jake doing answering her phone.**_

_**Maybe she went to tell him about the engagement, so he didn't have to hear about it second hand.**_

_**That made since. I would give her 10 more minutes before calling her again.**_

_**I walked onto my porch to begin pacing and waiting for Bella.**_

_**About 5 minutes later she pulled up.**_

_**I could tell she was upset.**_

_**I ran to the car to meet her and grab her in a hug to let her know everything was going to be o.k.**_

"_**Bella, what's the matter love?" I asked.**_

"_**Edward we need to go inside and have a talk, I've got to clear up some things for you. Lots has happened since you were gone and it wouldn't be right for me to keep these secrets from you." Bella shivered.**_

_**I led her inside and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her.**_

"_**Bella love, whatever it is, you can tell me, I will hold nothing**_** against you! I swear. Just tell me, I want to know. I want no secrets between us, please!" I begged her with my voice as well as my eyes.**

"_**Nothing**_**? You'll hold **_**Nothing **_**against me??? Please remember after I tell you this, that you're the one who said **_**'nothing' **_**." she pleaded with her eyes.**

**I shook my head, yes.**

"**O.K., last year, before Jake and I went to NY on our anniversary, things were going quite well. Jake was promoted to head coach, I was head of the English department and I thought things couldn't get any better.**

**Then, I got horribly sick, I missed a week of work and so I finally went to the doctors and they told me it wasn't the stomach flu, in fact it wasn't a flu at all, I was pregnant." I stopped to look at his reaction.**

**I was stunned. She had a child and didn't tell me. How could she agree to marry me and not let me know she had a child. "What the hell were you thinking Bella? Not telling me you have a child? How would that have worked out when we got married? Oh, um, sorry Edward this is my love child with Jake, I forgot to tell you, I hope you're O.K. with it!" I spat and got up from the couch. I was running my hand through my hair and pacing.**

"**Edward STOP! I'm not finished. You said **_**NOTHING**_**, remember???" her brown eyes pleaded with me and I knew I was being an ass.**

**I sat down next to her and put her head on my chest and kissed the top of her head, she continued.**

"**Anyway, things were going along good, I was 6 weeks and only our fathers knew, we didn't want anyone knowing until we were 100% out of the first trimester. Billy and Charlie were so happy for us. **

**Jake and I were happier than we'd ever been, I was on cloud nine, until one night in the tub, it hit me.**

**I was pregnant, with JACOB'S baby, not yours. I broke down and cried, I went into a major depression.**

**It was Spring Break, so I had all week to sulk, I stayed at my place and since Jake was busy coaching, he never knew how miserable I was. I would take long baths and rub my stomach, singing **_**my lullaby **_**to the baby. Then as I was getting out one night, I slipped and fell. I landed on my stomach and busted my head on the side of the tub, knocking me unconscious.**

**Jake came home from practice to find me covered in blood, called 911 and I was rushed to the hospital.**

**I told them any doctor but your dad, even though he was the best, I couldn't face him, I was ashamed.**

**I felt like **_**I'd**_** betrayed **_**you**_**." I was holding my stomach crying.**

"**Shhh, it's o.k. love" I said kissing her head. She was sobbing into my chest.**

**She sat up and continued.**

"**Dr. Day came into the room and looked over everything, gave me an exam, the entire time Jake was there, holding my hand and crying. Then he gave us the news 'I'm sorry, you lost too much blood when you fell, you were alone and bleeding for quite a while and I'm sorry, you lost the baby.' I started crying and went into shock. Jacob stormed out and I didn't see him for days, I had to go through the whole removal process by myself, he never showed. That's when I knew our relationship was over. It never went back to the same, for me at least. Jake kept asking me if everything was O.K. and I'd lie and say yes. I was miserable though.**

**I went and found a therapist who helped me work through everything. It took months, but I was doing better. I still go to therapy once a month now, so I don't blame myself anymore and I know that things happen for a reason. Even though you feel like shit at the time and I still think about the little one I lost, I know that something better is going to come." I stopped and turned to look at him.**

**I embraced her and kissed her the most passion filled kiss that I could, I needed to let her know that this was the right thing and that we would have it all. I would never hurt her again. I would never leave her in a time of need.**

"**Bella love, I am here for you and nothing, I mean **_**nothing **_**is going to tear us apart, ever again! **

**I love you and you are my forever. Please believe me!" I pleaded with her.**

"**Edward, I love you so much. I'm so glad you understand and still want me damaged and tainted!" Bella cried.**

"**Isabella Marie Swan! You are not tainted or damaged! Do Not ever say that again! You are perfection to me and I will be here for you no matter what!" I held her face in my hands.**

" **I have a confession of my own Bella" I looked into her eyes.**

**She looked at me with such affection and nodded her head for me to continue.**

"**Well, I have never been with anyone Bella, **_**anyone I kept holding out for the day I came back to you and you were mine again. I threw myself into my work so I didn't think about it. I dated several girls/women and never felt any attraction to them. They smelled wrong and looked wrong, I couldn't ever get you out of my head. I drove Alice crazy, always asking for updates, she always told me you and Jake were happy, so I stayed away. Until one day I knew I couldn't stay away any longer. I love you and I had to make you mine, again." I put my finger under her chin to kiss her, she turned away and ran out the door.**_

"_**Bella, Bella where are you going? I need you, please don't go." I cried.**_

_**I finally caught up to her before she got in the car and held her in my arms. She was sobbing again.**_

"_**Edward, how can you want me after all this time and with all that I've done. Find yourself someone else, someone who's pure like you, not tainted like me." she was crying.**_

"_**Love, I only want you! You're not tainted, you are pure. It will be our first time together. Please, stay with me tonight, I want to have you, I have to have you, I need to make you mine 100% and to show you that I will never, ever take you fro granted. Please Bella! I'm begging you." I pleaded with her.**_

"_**Yes" and she collapsed into my arms.**_

_**I scooped her up and carried her inside.**_

_**I took her to the bedroom, laid her on the bed and gently kissed her. **_

_**She let her passion for me come on full, she wrapped her fingers in my hair and pulled me closer to her.**_

_**This was the kiss I'd always wanted. It was full of love and understanding and forever.**_

_**I never wanted to let her go.**_

_**I held her tightly to me as we kissed and enjoyed each other all night long.**_

_**I started with her shirt, and as I unbuttoned each button, I laid a kiss on her chest and stomach.**_

_**When I finished with her shirt, she flipped me over and did the same to me, but she kept coming up and nibbling on my ears, I kept letting out growls of enjoyment, she was driving me crazy!**_

_**When she finished with my shirt, I started back a her neck and worked my way down to the tops of her jeans. As I unbuttoned them I did the same as with her shirt. I slowly slid them off and kissed up and down each thigh.**_

_**This progressed back and forth for almost and hour. I was so turned on, I didn't think I'd be able to contain myself, seeing as though I'd never done this before. I was proud of the self control I was having.**_

"_**Bella, love, I don't think I can hold out much longer, but I don't want our first time to be in a rush, let me excuse myself and I'll be back on a flash." I whispered.**_

"_**Shhhh", she held her small finger up to my lips.**_

_**She kissed her way down to my throbbing member and went down on me, I was happy, elated and so in love at that moment, I didn't want it to end.**_

_**She looked up at me as she wrapped her mouth around me and went up and down and licked the tip.**_

_**She would smile really big when she got back to the top and flick the head with her tongue, sending shivers throughout my body and groans of enjoyment.**_

_**She continued for awhile, all the while I grew harder and throbbed more and more, when I realized how close I was, I let her know. She just smiled and went faster and faster, until I came, she tool it all in and collapsed on my stomach, as shivers and electric shocks went throughout me.**_

_**I pulled her up to me to kiss her and hold her.**_

_**We stayed like that for a while, no talking, just our heartbeats and breathing.**_

_**I ran my fingers through her hair and she traced circles on my stomach.**_

_**I was the happiest man in the world.**_

_**My Bella and Me!**_

_**About 20 minutes later, she sat on top of me and started kissing me and rubbing her hands on my chest, round 2!**_

"_**Are you ready big boy?" Bella asked in the sexiest voice I'd ever heard.**_

_**I shook my head yes!**_

_**She wanted to lead and I couldn't deny her that.**_

_**We had the most wonderful night of lovemaking ever (well, my first time), but after we were done, she informed me that it was the best ever for her as well.**_

_**She was happy that I paid attention to her needs as well.**_

_**She led the first go round, I led the second about 45 minutes later.**_

_**I started kissing at her forehead and worked my way down to her belly. **_

_**As I kissed her stomach, my one hand fondled her breast and my other slowing into her folds.**_

_**She was hot and wet, just like I'd always imagined.**_

_**I slowly inserted 2 fingers inside and pushed them in and up, I hit the spot immediately.**_

_**She arched her back and screamed "Oh, Edward!" It made we want to go harder and faster, I then started kissing her thighs and working my way to her center, I put my hands on her hips and gabbed her tightly.**_

_**I plunged my tongue inside her, fast and hard, I liked and nibbled on her clit and she squirmed in delight.**_

_**She told me she was about to come, so I kept going, hard and faster, licking her and teasing her until her sweet juices overflowed.**_

_**I slowly kissed my way back up to her, both of us panting and shivering.**_

_**I asked her if she like to go shower and she informed me only if I was going to join her.**_

_**So we went into my state of the art surround shower with mood light and made love in the shower.**_

_**When we were done, we dried quickly and went back to bed, she crawled in and placed her damp hair on my chest, making me shiver for a minute. **_

_**I wrapped my arms tightly around her and breathed in her smell (I'd bought strawberry shampoo for her).**_

_**She was delicious.**_

"_**Love?" I whispered.**_

"_**Yes?" she replied.**_

"_**I'm starving, we never ate dinner and I'm completely famished, you wore me out!" I said.**_

_**A/N: Hope you're enjoying this so far…**_

_**I'll update soon!!! Review Please…**_

_**I OWN NOTHING!!!**_

_**ALL BELONGS TO MOTHER NATURE!!!**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Relief & Pain**

EPOV

I was in a state of ecstasy!

Bella had made me the happiest man on earth!

I now had to make her the happiest woman!

We had to meet with Alice and get our wedding planned.

We had let our confessions flow last night and in turn we became one.

It was perfect.

She was perfect.

_**Bang! Bang!**_

Who the hell could be at my door at 5:30a.m. on a Saturday morning, I thought to myself.

I slid out of bed, careful not to wake Bella.

Found my boxers on the floor and went to the door.

It was Jake!

"Is Bella here?" Jake roared, trying to push his way through my door.

"That's a dumb question Jacob, you see her fucking car right there. Where else is she going to be?" I spat.

"Did she tell you about her problem?" Jake replied.

"Ummm, you mean her miscarriage?' I replied.

"Yes, she did tell me Jacob, and she told me how you weren't there for her. How she had to go through the entire thing by herself!" I said through clinched teeth.

"Whatever, she pushed me away! She didn't want me!" Jake spat.

"Well, Jacob, it's done and over with. She wants me, not you and we're getting married this summer. I'm not wasting another minute without her and we're going to start our own family and nothing bad will ever happen to Bella again!" I replied.

"Edward she's only with you because of your looks and money, she doesn't love you. If she did, she would have stopped you from going to NY in the beginning. She loves me, that's why I was her first and only true love." Jake yelled.

"You need to leave now Jacob or I will call Charlie and have you arrested for trespassing and for aggravated assault. I saw Bella's arm last night and what you did to her. Now leave!" I spat.

Jake turned around and left, stopped at the end of my driveway and said "Don't think this is over! I'll never let her be happy!" and then he drove away.

I turned to walk into the house and saw Bella in the door way.

"Good Morning Beautiful. How did you sleep?" I asked, encircling her in a loving embrace.

"Wonderful until the yelling started. Sorry her showed up here." she whispered.

"Don't be love, I'm kinda glad. I told him what our plans were and that he was in no way involved into those.." I kissed her forehead.

"Let's go eat breakfast!" I scooped her into my arms.

"I'm cooking!" she replied.

She made us French toast, bacon and eggs. It was wonderful.

We called Alice who was already bouncing off the walls and invited her Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie over for dinner.

We told them all how we had at least 2 ½ months to plan a wedding, we wanted to be married as soon as possible after school was out.

Alice had a planner and wrote down everything that needed to be done.

First on the list was Bella's dress, followed by Rosalie's and Alice's dresses.

She would have a maid of honor and matron of honor, no bridesmaids and I've have 2 best men.

We we're all so excited and into the planning that we didn't realize it was 1a.m.

They said their goodbye's and Bella and I headed to bed, ready to face the Principal and Staff tomorrow morning.

We awoke in just enough time to shower together with a little morning bonus, grab coffee and pastries from the corner store and leave for school.

When we arrived, we went into the Principals office and let him know what had transpired and that we would act professionally and not cause a scene about anything going on in our personal lives, we even let him know about Jacob.

He said he would keep his eyes open because Jacob was already on a warning due to a parent complaint.

He already had another person lined up for the top coaching position for the Forks baseball team, if Jacob got out of hand.

BPOV

Wednesday after work Alice, Rosalie and I were going to Seattle to dress shop, Alice had a designer friend there and was going to show some of his one of a kind stuff to me.

I had taken Thursday off as the others did too, so we wouldn't have to rush.

We went to the dress shop and he had about 20 dresses out for me, I wanted something mid-century, I wanted out wedding to be modern but old-fashioned.

I was on dress 15, when Alice and Rosalie squealed, as did I once I saw it in the mirror. The designer came over and clapped in delight.

The dress was perfect! The name of the dress was perfect and it was a one of a kind.

The dress was name Midsummer Night, as in the book. It was a sign!

We had already decided to have a dusk wedding. Alice had a vision of thousand of twinkle lights.

I agreed.

We found all the accessories and undergarments to go with the dress.

We also found Alice and Rosalie's dresses.

They wanted simple and straight lines and we wanted to match the colors of the sky at dusk.

Rosalie's dress was an orange color and Alice's was yellow.

We were so excited. We found all our dresses in one day.

We went out to dinner and after back to our hotel room where we had a heart to heart and I told them of my miscarriage.

Rosa cried more than I did when I told them, Alice was just in shock.

Of course they all cursed Jacob for leaving me by myself and were upset that I never came to them.

I told them that I just didn't feel right, because I didn't want them to have to keep it from Edward, because I knew there were no secrets in the family, except for the one that Carlisle had to keep due to doctor/patient rules.

We awoke the next morning to go shopping before going home.

Edward called me and said he missed me and that his bed was lonely.

He asked if I would spend the night tonight, I wanted to, but I had so many papers to grade and plans to do for the end of the year.

I agreed to dinner and a movie.

When I arrived, he had soft music playing and candles lit everywhere.

He pulled out the chair for me and put dinner on the table.

He'd made roasted duck, seasoned potatoes and broccoli, along with a salad and bread.

It was wonderful. He was truly talented at everything he did.

After dinner, instead of a movie, I asked him to play something on the piano for me.

He smiled and played my lullaby.

I couldn't help but smile as he played it.

He said he was working on something and it would be reviled on our wedding day.

Again, making me blush.

"I Love You, Edward Cullen" I said kissing his neck. He groaned.

"I Love You to Isabella Swan" he smiled, because he knew he was the only one I didn't get upset at for saying my name.

We kissed for a while and then I had to go, I had so much work to do. It was so hard to leave him.

As I was leaving, he grabbed my hand "Bella, I want you to always be with me. I want you to move in with me. Let's make this our home now and forget about you having to run home every night. " he said softly in my ear.

I smiled and said I would think about it.

As much as I wanted to be with him 24/7, I wanted to wait and move in after the wedding, kinda keeping it traditional.

I hope he'd understand that.

When I got home I called to let him know I was safe and sound and I was going to start on my work.

He sighed and told me he missed me already and his bed was screaming my name.

"I can hear you blushing Bella." he said into the phone.

"Yes, Edward as always you do that to me. I love you! Goodnight." I said and hung up.

It was so hard to concentrate after that, but I managed to get half of it done.

I arrived at school about 30 minutes early and Edward was already there, I walked into my class and he was waiting for me.

He stood up and smiled. Walked over to me and gave me a big hug and kiss.

I told him I had more work to do and shooed him out of the room, he left with his head down.

_**I want to come over tonight and do naughty things to you.**_

_**~B 3**_

A few minutes later my phone beeped as well.

_**Yes, I'd love it. See you at 6:00p.m.**_

_**~E**_

I was smiling all day.

My kids were wonderful and at the end of the day, Edward stopped by and told me he'd see me tonight, I kissed him and told him I have some work to finish up and I'd be there around 6p.m.

I finished my work and drove home, I kinda dreaded it, I got my car back finally today, but I have to see Jacob when I get there.

"What brings you by here Bells?" Jake asked.

"Um, you know I have to get my car today. It's suppose to be ready." I snipped.

"Oh, yeah, the crappy Volvo, sorry, we can't fix it." Jake snapped.

"What? You've had my car for almost a month and it's still not done!" I yelled.

"NOPE!" Jake said popping the 'p'

"Keep your voice down Bella, Embry's got customers and they don't need to hear your whining." Jake snapped.

I pulled out my phone and Jake snatched it out of my hand and threw it on the ground.

"What the fuck Jacob!" I screamed.

"Oh, Jacob, not _Jake_, you must be pissed at me!" he mocked.

I tried to walk out, but Jake grabbed my arm, "We need to talk, this is crazy!" he spat.

He pulled me out, me hitting him the entire way out, Embry laughing the entire time.

"If anything happens, Embry, Edward will hold you responsible, because you didn't do anything to help me!" I screamed at him.

Jake threw me in his car and drove to a secluded spot.

"I'm warning you Jacob, Edward is expecting me tonight. He'll come looking for me, he knew I was picking up my car today." I spat.

"I'm not afraid of Edward Cullen, he's the least of my worries right now, Bella." he replied.

"You have disrespected me and my family and friends. I can't let that go Bella, you're not going to go off and marry him after just getting back together with him and we were together for years and you wouldn't marry me. This is unacceptable!" he yelled.

I tried to get out of the car and he yanked me back in by my ponytail.

"Don't touch me you disgusting piece of shit!" I screamed at Jacob.

He slapped me across the face, I managed to get out of the car that time and took off running towards the road. I fell a few times and still managed to get away from him, although I didn't know how.

I ran and ran until I came to a little general store and asked to use the phone. The man looked at me a nodded yes. I called my dad first thing.

"Dad, I need you to arrest Jacob Black for assault, I'm calling Edward to come get me and I'll call you later, to see if you've found him, if not, go to Embry, he'll know, he might even be an accessory." I said it all really fast.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Nightmares**

BPOV

I stayed with Edward that night, due to the run in with Jacob and the fact that I now had NO car!

I was pissed.

They'd handed me a form for my insurance company, claiming my car was 'totaled' and what they estimated value of it was, which was crap, but I knew it was all Jake, knowing what a connection I had to that car, it was just like Edwards original one, I had bought it a few years used and in really good condition, but if we ever went out, Jake refused to ride in it, instead we took his stupid Rabbit everywhere, I just grinned and bared it, knowing Jake was 'proud'.

Edward made simple chicken salads for dinner and we had some wine, he kept staring at my cheek and I could see him seething. I just looked up from my eyelashes and smiled.

I let him know I was tired and was going to turn in early.

He cleared the dishes and walked me to the room.

He tucked me in and kissed me on the forehead "I love you" he said and turned off the light and walked out.

I smiled and slept finally took over.

I'm not sure how long I'd been asleep, but I knew that it was long enough for the nightmares to start.

I was running and running and my clothes were torn and I had blood running down my face, my legs ached and my feet hurt and I was out of breath.

All I could hear was a deep voice laughing and calling after me, _'Belllllaaaa', Bellllaaaaa', where are you my sweet? I need you… I want you and I WILL have YOU!!! No one else will ever have you!!! Especially Edward, he will never touch you the way I do and he will never love you the way I do!'_

I woke up screaming and shaking and I was in a cold sweat.

I felt arms around me and started screaming and flailing.

"Shhhhh, Bella, it's o.k., it's Edward, I won't hurt you, calm down, breath."

I started to breathe and slowly calm down.

"Now my love, tell me what was scaring you so." Edward whispered.

"I'm not sure, it ended and then I forgot, it happens a lot, but tonight seemed more real, like I was really being hurt." I whispered.

"It could have been from what happened today Bella, it could have just brought some bad memories. It'll be O.K., nothing and no one will ever hurt you again, I promise!"

I leaned into Edwards chest and just started sobbing. He rubbed small circles on my back and kissed my head.

I fell back into sleep and awoke on his perfect chest.

He must have been awake because I felt him smile and then felt him kiss my head.

"Love, we've got things to do." Edward said,

"I can't go to school looking like this, what will people say?" I asked.

"If you stay, he'll know he's won! We can't let him think that. Your dad said he was let out because of Billy posting bail, it's been kept hush, hush, so unless he slips, he's here and we need to keep strong, everyone knows you're clumsy, we'll just tell them you fell, no biggie. Don't give him the satisfaction of winning, besides today's a half day, remember, we have a big assembly this afternoon for the football team to go to State." Edward said.

'I guess you're right. Let's go shower." I smiled.

He lead me to the shower and helped me undress.

We got into the shower and he lathered me up and washed my hair and then I returned the favor.

We got out of the shower and he dried me off and again I returned the favor, then we got each other dressed.

Today was school spirit day and we wore jeans and our school t-shirts and both put on our red Chucks.

We looked at each other and smiled.

We were a sight.

We left hand in hand and went to get our usual coffee and pastries.

We arrived at school a few minutes early and he walked me to class, kissing me and smiling before he left.

A few minutes later, my phone was ringing.

_**I wish I was snuggled in bed with you right now**_

_**~E**_

I smiled and text him back.

_**We have a lifetime ahead of us my love.**_

_**~B**_

Class started and I couldn't wait until assembly time.

I gave my students and easy day, they had a simple true and false quiz on Romeo and Juliet and them free time.

I sat and text Alice with wedding details. I can't believe I was excited about the plans.

Though most of it she would take care of, she informed me Edward and I had flowers to pick out and cakes to pick.

I asked her if we could all do the cake testing together, that way we could pick the most popular cakes and everyone would be happy.

She agreed and said we'd meet and 'Sweets R Us' for our cake testing's tomorrow at 3p.m.

Edward and I were to go and pick flowers tomorrow.

I agreed and told her to call me later.

Another text.

_**You will pay for getting me arrested! What happened yesterday to you will seem like a blessing!**_

_**Mark my words, Bella! You will be mine!!!!**_

_**JAKE!**_

I dropped my phone and gasped.

One of my favorite students came running over and asked if I was o.k.

I nodded yes and told her I'd forgotten to take something out for dinner.

She giggled and said her mom did that all the time as well.

She picked up my phone and handed it back to me.

EPOV

I can't wait until assembly and to see _my _Bella!

It was fast approaching.

20 minutes.

.

.

.

.

Finally!

**RING!!! RING!!!**

I waited until my kids left and then I headed to Bella's class.

She was sitting at her desk with her head down, crying!

"Bella love, what's the matter?"

She shoved her phone at me and pressed the text button.

I gasped and dropped it on the floor.

"Did you forward that to Charlie?"

She shook her head 'no'.

"Bella, we have to." I picked up the phone and forwarded it to Charlie and then called him.

"Isn't that a violation or something of his bail? It's a real threat, we know how his temper is! If it isn't him, it'll be one of his damn friends! Bella can not and WILL NOT be left alone at anytime!"

I listened as Charlie told me what was going to happed and what we needed to do.

We were to have someone posted outside of my house whenever Bella was there and she's need to stay with me for the next few weeks until the original court date.(They considered the text 'hearsay').

We would need to make sure someone was with her at all times, preferably one of us guys, the girls were tough, but no match for Jacob and his friends.

He told me to call him once we got home tonight and he'd be over to go over the rest.

"Bella, let's get to assembly, it's getting ready to start." I said.

She nodded, I dried her tears and we walked to assembly.

"We need to go in there like nothing is wrong, O.K.?"

"O.K., she said weakly."

We walked in hand and hand and took our seats in the teachers area.

We watched Emmett walk up to the microphone and introduce his winning team.

The entire crowd cheered and Emmett looked like the proud rooster!

He spoke about their plans for state domination and how they would rule against Olympia High Saturday.

He encouraged everyone to be there and to wear their Spartan Pride and if our team won by a landslide, meaning 30 or more points, he'd wear a Toga to school on Monday.

The entire gym erupted in laughter and cheers and cat calls.

The principal then walked up and wished the team good luck and said that if we had just as many people at the game tomorrow night as the opposing team, he'd wear a Toga on Monday too.

The laughter and calls were even louder and Emmett walked up and hugged the principal.

After the assembly we walked up to Emmett and I showed him Bella's phone.

I thought Emmett was going to explode there on the spot.

He saw Jake walking across the gym and glared at him.

Jake just smiled and blew a kiss to Bella, she shuttered.

BPOV

My dad came over that night and I found out what they were planning.

We'd also had Jasper and Alice come over and Emmett and Rosalie.

They all knew the plan and we would never leave Bella alone, not for a second!

At that, Bella spoke.

"I need to go to my place and get some things. Rosalie and Alice can go with me, the 3 of us are a force to be reckoned with. We'll be fine. I promise." I said, looking into Edwards eyes and holding his hand.

"O.K., but quickly! Pack only what you need, we'll buy anything else." Edward said.

"I'll have a police man waiting for you, incase." Charlie said sternly, so no fits were thrown.

We left to go my apartment.

When we arrived, the place was in shambles.

I walked into the bedroom and screamed.

The girls come running in and looked at me.

They gasped and we immediately left the room.

"Bella, we'll go to the store and get the necessities and then this weekend, we'll go shopping and get you some new clothes, I don't thing anything in there is salvageable." Alice said.

We went down to the police officer and told him what happened, he called for back up and told us to get to Edwards, an officer would come and get our statements.

We stopped by a grocery store and bought a few necessities for Bella like toothpaste, shampoo, etc…

We'd have to leave early fro Olympia tomorrow and do a short shopping trip before the game.

We arrived back at Edwards and he rushed outside to hug Bella, who looked a little in shock.

"Thanks Rosalie and Alice, I've got her now, go home and we'll see you in the morning, we'll be leaving about 10a.m." Edward said.

"No Edward, we're leaving about 8a.m., we've got to get there early and do some shopping for Bella, she has no clothes, nothing was left. You'll have to wash what she has on and she'll have to wear those tomorrow. She'll have to borrow something of yours for bed, I know that doesn't bother you, so get her inside and rested." Alice demanded.

With that, I put my arm around her waist and led her inside.

We went upstairs and I put on soft music and lit candles, drew her a bubble bath and undressed her.

"Bella honey, sit in here and relax. I'll be right back, I'm putting these in the wash and I'll be right back, 5 minutes!" I assured her.

I went to the laundry room, which thankfully my mother had put upstairs and started it. I put my clothes in as well, since we needed to show school spirit tomorrow as well.

I picked up the phone and called my dad, asking if he'd stop by on his way home from the hospital, I told him a brief summary about what happened and said he'd bring a few things with him for Bella. I thanked him and went back to _my _sweet Bella.

I walked into the bathroom and she was sitting in the tub with her eyes closed.

I leaned against the door and watched her, she was beautiful personified!

I couldn't get enough of her.

I cleared my throat as to not scare her and she motioned for me to sit and talk.

I jumped up on the counter and talked to her for a few minutes and when she said she was ready to get up, I helped her out so she wouldn't slip (it was so very possible).

I told her my dad was coming by to take a look at her and make sure she wouldn't go into shock or anything.

I gave her my red plaid boxers and a black wife beater top, I then sat her on the bed and brushed her hair for her. I loved that she was letting me do this for her, it seemed to relax her and I relaxed and aroused me, I know, I'm a dog for being aroused at a time like this, but it was _my_ Bella's strawberry shampoo that was doing it to me!

There was a knock at the door, I tucked Bella in the bed and went to see who it was.

"Dad! Great to see you!" I gave him a hug.

"You to son, were is the beautiful Bella hiding?" Carlisle asked.

"She 's in bed, but not sleeping, we were waiting on you, but you're early, you don't usually finish until later on Friday." I questioned.

"I told them I had some personal matters to deal with tomorrow and of course, they all know about Emmett's game, so they're not going to question me." Carlisle said.

"Bella, hi, how are you feeling sweetie?" Carlisle asked.

"Tired and stressed and sore and my head is spinning!" I said.

"Good, all normal. I'm going to give you a shot to help you sleep tonight and them some pills incase you have trouble sleeping the next few nights o.k.? Also, something for you incase you start to fell down or off, Got it?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes sir." Bella weakly replied.

"What?; No tantrum? No fits Bella? That's so unlike you. You usually have several fits and yell at me to go away with the pills and shots." Carlisle replied.

"I just want to be well for Edward, I want our lives to be only happy things and I want it to start soon!" Bella demanded.

A/N: So???????

I need review ladies and gentlemen!!!

PLEASE!!!!!!!!

If you want to see something happen, shoot me a letter, let me know…

Keep reading!!!

**~~**I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!! THESE ARE ALL STEPAHNIE**~~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Love Wins**

EPOV

I awoke the next morning and Bella was staring at me with a big smile on her face.

"What is it love?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just love watching you sleep, you're even sexier, you make little groaning noises every times you move and it really turns me on and your hair, God, could it be any sexier! And you back mus…" Edward kissed me and rolled on top, making me forget what I was saying.

We made love for the next 2 hours, fantastic slow, love making. He made me feel like a million dollars, like I was the only one in the world.

"Edward?" I asked.

"Yes, love? Is something the matter?" I looked at Bella anxiously.

"No, but, I was just thinking about how I want to stay in bed all day. I don't want to do all this stuff today.

But, Alice will not let us live this down if we don't, sooooo, let's get up and go pick our flowers and then cake." I rambled on.

"I love you Bella Swan!" I exclaimed.

She looked at me, smiled and crawled out of bed, heading to the shower, she stopped, dropped the sheet and looked over her shoulder, motioning for me to join her.

I got out of bed and walked over to her, threw her over my shoulder and put her in the shower.

We took turns washing each other, after a quick and kinky lovemaking session, in the shower.

We got out, dried off and went to our closets, looking at each other, knowing Alice would want us in something nice, so I emerged in a pair of khaki pants with a white and green stripped shirt and loafers, walking into Bella's closet, I looked just as confused as she did, all these new clothes and really no clue.

She was running her fingers through her hair, getting frustrated.

"Bella, love. Why don't you call Alice and ask how this works. She'll gladly help you." I smiled.

"No, I am determined to do this myself." Bella stomped her foot.

I laughed at her. She scowled at me. Stomping back to the closet, she emerged 10 minutes later, looking beautiful and once she saw my smile, she was relieved.

She walked out in a strapless light green sundress and white sandals with a little heel, just enough, so she wouldn't kill herself.

She walked into the bathroom, quickly braided her hair and threw on some tinted gloss, she looked fabulous.

"Bella my love, you look fantastic!" I smiled.

"Thank you Edward. You say the sweetest things." Bella said, giving me a kiss.

I grabbed her purse off the dresser and handed it to her, along with her little white sweater.

We walked out and went to pick out flowers.

I wanted simple, nothing too fancy, something summery, as did Bella.

She told me the colors and shower the color swatches to the florist.

We all agreed on Mums, she could dye them any color we needed.

Bella told her the 2 colors and the woman said she could have samples in 20 minutes, they wouldn't be 100% but close.

We agreed and went across the street to a bistro for a light lunch, since we'd skipped breakfast, well at least a filling breakfast.

We ate light salads and had some red wine.

When we finished, we went to pick up the samples, Alice will be so excited with our progress.

We arrived about 10 minutes early at the cake shop and started looking at cake designs, Bella was showing the colors to the designer and telling her our ideas.

Alice and Jasper walked in and Alice immediately went over to Bella and was squealing, she loved the flowers, I guessed.

Jasper walked over and poked me in the side.

"So, are you having fun yet?" he rolled his eyes.

"Actually yes. I loved picking out the flowers with Bella and we found a few cakes we liked. I can't wait until the tasting part, I'm starving! And we get champagne to clear out pallets with as well." I replied.

Jasper laughed and me and replied "whipped."

I laughed back, shaking my head, yes…

Alice and Bella walked over and kissed us both on the cheeks, about the same time, Emmett and rose came walking in. "Where's the cake, bring it on… I'm starving!!!" Emmett bellowed. Rose punched him in the ribs.

The cake designer came over and asked how we like to do the tasting, as a group or as couples.

We decided as couples, that way everyone could give their own opinion and not feel like they had to please Bella and I and it would be anonymous.

The lady led us into 3 different rooms, champagne chilling and told us the first round would be here in a few moments.

The first round was all vanilla cakes with various frostings and toppings.

Bella and I both agreed on the white chocolate covered cake.

The next group was filled cakes.

We both liked the lemon filled and the raspberry filled, again both were vanilla.

The next set were chocolate.

These were divine, the chocolate fudge was my favorite, but Bella didn't really like any of those. She wasn't a chocolate fan.

Our last group was various, some were filled with fruit in the middle, some were half chocolate and half vanilla, there was a strawberry one and an orange one, neither of us liked that, it tasted like orange peels, yuck!!!

We all came out about the same time with our score cards. The designer took then and told us to enjoy the rest of the samples and champagne and she'd be back with us in a few with samples of our favorites.

When she came out, there were only 2 samples on her plate.

We all looked at each other and smiled.

It was the white chocolate cake Bella and I LOVED and the lemon.

We were beaming.

It's kinda crazy to be so excited over stupid cake, but I thought I was going to cry.

"I am so happy, I already know what I want." Bella exclaimed.

The designer grabbed her pad and pen, Emmett and jasper devoured the last of the cake as Bella told her our idea. She looked at me out of the corner of her eye and I was smiling and winked at her.

We decided on a white chocolate cake with lemon filling, perfect for summer, especially with our flower colors.

It was almost 5 when we left there and Emmett was crying about dinner.

We invited everyone over to our house for pizza and a movie.

Japer and Alice voted to go get the movie, but we set guidelines or Alice would come back with some horrible chick flick, that only her and Rosa would enjoy.

Emmett and Rosalie followed us back and we ordered the pizza.

Finally, the pizza arrived, and we popped in the movie and dug into the pizza, laughing and having a good time.

Until…

**SMASH!!!**

Emmett and I jumped up, Jasper protecting the girls, all of a sudden a car alarm went off, **SHIT! **It was mine.

Damn it, why did I tell the cop to take a dinner break!

**SHIT!!!**

I called Charlie and told him, he said to go inside and not touch anything.

We followed his orders and went inside.

We told the girls what happened and with in 3 minutes, Charlie and 5 cop cars were there.

The found prints on the rock that went through the windows, so Charlie was happy.

After all the commotion, everyone left and Bella made us some hot tea, to relax.

"You know, 2 weeks and school is out. How about 4 weeks we get married? We've got everything we need.

All we have to do is send out invitations. We can get those out this weekend. I've already found the ones I want." Bella exclaimed.

"Call Alice." I kissed her lips and she squealed. How can I deny her anything… I smiled to myself.

"Alice, I have a big favor to ask, no nothing is wrong, everything is perfectly fine, wonderful, even.

Can you talk to Esme and see if we can have the wedding in a month? Will that be doable?" Bella asked, worry on her face.

Alice screamed, I think poor Bella was deaf now.

"I take that as a yes? Right Alice?' Bella asked.

BPOV

"Alice, calm down, it'll be o.k." I kept reassuring her.

Edward was playing with my hair while I sat in his lap.

Occasionally he'd kiss my neck, sending shivers down my body.

"Oh my goodness Bella, there's so much to do, but with you already having your dress and us our dresses, that's the hardest part. We picked the cake and flowers, just the guest list, which I already know you have and your invitations, the catering is finalized, just need a date, yeah, we can do it. No problems." Bella smiled at me as Alice came to an end.

"Thanks Alice, I couldn't do this without you. It is greatly appreciated. We'll just have to address the invitations." I exclaimed.

"Um, no offense Bells, but HELL NO!!! You have chicken scratch, so nothing! Nothing in the form of hand writing comes from you., do you understand? The printer will do it all." Alice exclaimed.

"Fine, you don't have to be so mean!" I exclaimed.

"Love you Alice, night." I hung up the phone, I was finished….

I told Edward about everything, he took my ring finger and started kissing it and then up my arm, to my neck.

"Mr. Cullen, if you don't stop, I'll be forced to take action!" I playfully scolded him.

He raised his eyebrows, picked me up and carried me into the bedroom where we made love all night.

When the alarm went off, we'd barely had 3 hours of sleep and it showed.

We got up, showered separately, as he had something to take care of.

I finished and went to get ready for school.

There was staff meeting today and the Superintendent was going to be there and I was hoping for the head English teacher job., so I pulled out something Alice would approve of.

It was a black pencil skirt with a little slit on the side, nothing too revealing and a soft yellow sleeveless button down top, paired with my black and yellow stilettos and a wide black belt.

I put my hair up in a bun, with a few pieces astray.

I walked out and Edward was just getting out of the shower, towel wrapped him. He looked delicious!

He picked out a simple pair of black pants, yellow long sleeve top, a black tie and black shoes.

I laughed, we'd been matching more and more lately.

School went by fast and then we had our meeting, which I was really nervous about, there was another teacher up for it as well and she had tenor over me, so I wasn't sure.

After the meeting, Edward, Jasper and I were all asked to stay behind.

I was confused, because they hadn't even mentioned the position.

"Bella, with all the pressure you've been under and all that Jacob has put you through, you've managed to come to work and not let it show or bother you in front of your students, that is a really special thing. Therefore, I would like to award you with the Head of The English Department. Also, Edward, I would like to offer you the head of the Arts at our school. We want to offer more and we think with your background and experience, he can help her. And lastly, Jasper, we'd like to offer you Head Baseball Couch. Jacob is in jail an won't be out for a while and when he does, his teaching days are done, so we need someone.

But, these jobs all require to extra work on your parts, Edward can you and Bella handle this with getting married and everything else.?" The principal asked.

"Yes, yes we can. We're determined and these are things we want so badly, that we'll do whatever it takes." Edward replied.

"Good, you report back 3 weeks before school starts, but I'll be mailing you out packets for things you'll need to accomplish over the summer." he stated.

"Thank you so much for giving us these chances, we will make you proud." Edward smiled and shook his hand.

WOW! I thought to myself.

Wedding, honeymoon, promotion, what could be any better than my life? Right now?

I thought about it, only Edward could be happier than me.

We went home that night and called his parents, they were going to have a dinner party on Saturday for all of us.

The week went by fast and before I knew it, it was Saturday.

Edward and I laid in bed all morning, knowing we didn't have anything to do until 7p.m.

So we stayed in bed all day, Edward went to the fridge to get some fruit and wine for us, climbed in bed and we feed each other and made love all day, until 4 p.m. rolled around.

The we got up and showered, together again, with a steamy shot of sex.

Went to the closet and seen that Alice had been here, she'd picked out a different outfit than I would have ever worn.

It wad a beautiful navy blue formal, with a split on the side, up to my right thigh, silver heels and a note saying 'soft makeup and leave you hair down!' the note said.

I giggled and did so.

Edward came out in navy blue dress pants, black button down shirt and navy blue tie.

He looked hot!!!

We got to his parents house and discussed our promotions and wedding.

Esme was happy we were having the wedding at her house, she told me everything they had and that the rest would be decided, by her and Alice and I was to relax and enjoy everything.

I sighed and enjoyed the rest of the evening glued the evening was wonderful.

A/N:

Sorry it took so long to post, I was out of town with my son this weekend, we had State Tournaments for

Bowling. Keep your fingers crossed he did well

Any way, back to why you're here…

This story is coming to a close…

Hope you've enjoyed it and I'll have more coming your way.

Maybe a chapter or two left…

Again, sorry for the delay…

Take Care and see ya soon!

*****Stephanie Rocks and owns All*****


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Almost Time**

EPOV

We had a busy few weeks ahead of us.

End of school exams, Bella and I were chaperones for Prom and we had to start working on our school plans for next year, as we were given our new positions. Bella had to get the entire first semester mapped out and what curriculum they'd be using, for the entire English department as for me, I had to get the entire schools music program together, including instruments, choir and productions. We truly had our work cut out for us. When are we going to be able to enjoy each other?

I sighed and pushed all that out of my head, one thing at a time.

It was my planning period and almost the end of the day.

Bella and I had a date tonight and I was extremely happy about that.

We hadn't had time together in weeks, so tonight was all us, cell phones were to be left at home, they knew where I was taking her if they needed to get a hold of us, well not they, but Carlisle knew, him and only him.

I smiled as the last bell rang and I waited in the hall until her class filed out.

I walked inside and she smiled, throwing her arms around me.

"I love you Mr. Cullen!" Bella yelled.

"I love you too Isabella Swan!" I yelled back.

I picked her up and swung her around.

Setting her back down, I took her arm and asked if she was ready to go.

She smiled and kissed me. Oh how I dreamed of taking her on her desk, so kinky!!!!!

BPOV

God I wanted this man so badly, right here, right now, but we couldn't!

We walked out of the classroom arm and arm, I was so excited about tonight, we hadn't been out in so long.

He had an evil grin on his face too, so I knew he was up to something.

We got to his car and I saw our weekend bags in there.

"Edward? Are we staying the night somewhere?" I asked.

"Nope!" He said popping his 'p'.

"What than?" I begged.

I knew that would get to him, he couldn't stand it when I begged.

"We're going to dinner and then away for a few days. I cleared Friday with the Principal and we're all set!" Edward sighed.

"I've got our papers, so if we feel like working, we can, but if not, that's o.k. too." he said raising his eyebrows.

We drove out to a beautiful resort, in the middle of nowhere on a lake.

It had a hotel and cabins, Edward said we had a cabin right by the lake.

He went in and registered and then drove us to our cabin.

He picked me up bridal style and carried me over the threshold 'practice makes perfect' is what he'd said.

He motioned for me to go to the bathroom and get freshened up.

When I walked out, there was the most beautiful blue satin dress hanging up.

Where had this been? I wondered.

I put it on, fixed my hair and light makeup and Edward walked in looking amazing!

He had on a black suit and a tie that matched my dress, I smiled at him.

He hitched his arm and asked 'shall we?'.

And with that, we walked out into the night air and into the resort.

What I saw totally stunned me.

A huge banner that read "Congratulations Bella & Edward"

I looked at Edward, confused and as he opened the door the ballroom, I saw all our family and friends there.

"SURPRISE!" they all yelled.

I looked at Edward, "What is all this?"

"This my dear Bella is our Wedding Weekend!"

"Tonight is our rehearsal dinner and tomorrow night we'll be married!"

"I wanted to surprise you and also, after school is out we'll be able to go away for 2

whole weeks on the grandest honeymoon you'd ever imagine!"

"Edward, how is all of this possible?"

"Esme and Alice knew how big the list was going to be and it was much more than our house could handle. So they decided to rent out the ballrooms, all 4 of them and having the wedding here. I hope you're not disappointed.?" Edward questioned me.

"No, no, I am truly surprised. It's going to be beautiful!" I started to cry.

"Shh, it's o.k. Bella, everything will be fine." Edward whispered.

"I know, it's just more than I could have ever asked for. Esme and Alice have out done themselves."

At that time, they emerged from a side room.

"Bella!!!" Alice screamed.

"Alice!" I squealed back.

"You and Esme have done a wonderful job, I don't even know how to repay you…" Alice cut me off.

"All you have to do is make my brother happy and give me some nieces and nephews." Alice giggled.

"Will do!" I answered reassuring here.

We had our dress rehearsal and dinner, followed by dancing and mingling.

Emmett walked up and frowned.

"What's up Em?" I asked.

"I don't get to give Edward a bachelor party." he said, frowning.

"Emmett, you can take him out when we return from our honeymoon o.k.?" I said.

"Really? Are you serious?" he was shouting, I was shaking my head.

With that Emmett walked away, happy as a five year old with a Happy Meal!

Alice informed me I'd be staying with her tonight, as I couldn't see Edward tomorrow until the wedding.

I tried to protest, but it didn't work.

They were obviously telling Edward the same thing, he came running across the dance floor and grabbed me, spinning me around and kissing me, "I'll see you soon Mrs. Cullen", Edward whispered to me.

I gave him one last kiss, until Emmett came and carried Edward away.

Alice pulled me off the dance floor and too her room.

She informed me that we'll be getting up early, we have Spa appointments.

I gave Alice a huge hug and told her thank you multiple times, I couldn't believe that they'd pulled this off.

I slowly drifted into sleep.

EPOV

Ugh! I couldn't sleep.

I kept thinking of _My _Bella.

She looked so beautiful tonight, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her, nor could any other male in the house.

I didn't like that idea, but I was at least happy that she was mine and they were all jealous.

I couldn't wait to see her in her wedding dress! If she looked beautiful in that gown, her wedding dress was sure to be a knock out!

All Bella told me of the dress, was that it was a romantic, summer dress.

God she was going to kill me when I saw her, I'll be putty in her hands.

I finally drifted to sleep, dreaming of Bella walking down the aisle and kissing me for the first time as

Mrs. Edward Cullen, it made me smile.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**The Big Day**

EPOV

I awoke that morning to Emmett singing 'here comes the bride".

I threw a pillow at him and told him that I think an angel was actually dying because his singing was so bad!

With that, he picked me up out of bed and threw me in an ice cold shower.

I screamed like a girl, the water was so damn cold, my manhood all but shriveled to keep warm!

I turned the water to hot and finished my shower.

I was smiling the entire time, thinking of _MY_ Bella!

I can't believe this day is finally here.

I've waited fort his day for so long, we've came such a long way, in such a short time.

I truly love this woman with all my being, there is nothing I will ever, ever deny her.

I knew when we got home, my first promise to keep was to get a dog. She had been begging me for weeks. I told her it wouldn't be fair to the dog, if we'd just got it and then had to leave it, she understood.

Next, we were going to travel on every school break there was, even if it was a 3 day weekend, we were going somewhere.

We also wanted to start a family within the year. Some people thought it was rushing, but we knew better.

We know what we wanted and we were not going to let anyone stand in our way!

"Edward! Edward!!!!!!!" I heard a voice calling me.

I looked up and it was Jasper.

"Oh, sorry dude, I was just thinking of Bella." I smiled.

"S'o.k. Are you going to eat today? It's 2p.m., you've been on the patio for hours, just smiling and day dreaming." Jasper said.

"Yeah, I can't keep my mind off of Bella, she is driving me crazy and she's not even here! Every time I close my eyes, I see hers and I hear her beautiful laugh." I sighed.

"Let's go out for a few and get some lunch, Emmett is waiting, he's starving too, so if you don't want to be carried down the stairs, you better get a move on." Jasper urged.

I jumped up and put my shoes on and ran out the door with Jasper.

BPOV

"BELLA!!!" Alice screamed in my ear.

I groaned and put the pillow over my head.

Alice pulled it off and poured ice cold water on my head!

"Alice!!!" "What the fuck are you doing?!?!?!" I screamed.

"We have to go… 20 minutes to get to the spa… Here, throw these on!" Alice said as she threw clothes at me.

"Alice? Have you lost your mind? Sweats? You're letting me, Isabella Marie Swan, wear sweats!" I was laughing.

"Look at the ass of your pants and you'll see why, smartass!" Alice smiled.

I took the pants off the bed and looked at the ass, 'Mrs. Cullen", that's what was across the ass.

"Now, look at the tank." Alice said.

I picked up the tank and on the left boob, it had our monogram on it.

"Alice I love it!!! Where did you ever???" I questioned.

Alice just smiled and gave me the I can get anything I want look.

She then handed me flip flops and a baseball that said 'bride'.

I ran into the bathroom to brush my teeth and quickly wash off, she said no need for a shower, because of everything we were getting done today, we'd shower after.

We quickly hurried to the spa for our morning of relaxation.

As we were exiting the elevator, Jasper was there, waiting for the other one.

Alice ran up and gave him a quick hug. I walked over to him and whispered in his ear, Alice looking at me strangely and when I was done, kissed his cheek and said 'promise'.

Jasper shook his head yes and headed into the elevator.

"What did you whisper in my man's ear missy?" Alice was giggling.

"Just something I needed him to tell Edward, that's all." I smiled.

We walked into the Spa and were greeted by several people, expecting us, none the less.

First off was facials and waxing, a fact I cringed at.

Alice assured me it was for my own good.

I gave her a weak smile and said "Let the pain begin!"

They waxed every part of by body they could get a hold of, then a facial, followed by a body wrap and massage and then a trip to the sauna and finally hair and mani/pedi…

By the time we were done, we'd both had an entire bottle of champagne and were very giggly.

It was a little after 2, everything was done on us, as they had us shower after our sauna, so we just had to wait for me to get dressed, so we decided to watch movies and order room service.

We were waiting for the elevator, it opened and who was standing before me, but the incredibly handsome Edward Cullen himself, my husband in a few short hours.

I smiled and drifted towards him, Alice and Jasper caught us both, Jasper covering Edwards eyes and shoving him out of the elevator, as Alice shoved me in and Edward was using profanities under his breath.

He did manage to yell out " I LOVE YOU ISABELLA MARIE SWAN ~ CULLEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" at the top of his lungs, before the doors shut.

I smiled and leaned against the wall of the elevator, listening to that over and over again in my head!!!

We got to Alice's room and ordered our food and some wine, ordered a movie and slid under her comforter to watch the movie.

We laughed and laughed and then, it was 5. Only one hour left…

On queue, Rosalie and Esme were at the door, to help me get on my dress and get into their's.

Esme hadn't seen the dress yet and she started crying…

I told her to stop, because she was going to make me start.

Charlie knocked on the door to see if we were ready, we all nodded and Charlie was grinning ear to ear.

I let the 3 ladies go down first, because I wanted to talk to my dad.

"So, was it worth all the groundings and fights about Edward? Are you happy he's going to be your son-in-law, dad?" I asked truthfully.

"Bells. I wouldn't have it any other way! Edward has turned out to be a fantastic man. He loves you and cares for you more than anyone has ever cared for anyone, you two almost remind me of Romeo and Juliet, except you aren't going to have a tragic ending, you're going to have your 'happily ever after' and all I ask of you is that you treat him with all the love and respect you have always felt for him, be honest, always, no matter what the consequences are and give me some grandkids…please!!! I know Esme and Carlisle are ready for some too. They said Edwards's room was going to be transformed into a nursery." Charlie exclaimed.

The elevator doors opened and he helped me in.

We walked into the side room where everyone was waiting for us, I was sad because Renee couldn't be here, she was horribly sick, Carlisle even flew to Florida to try and make her well, but she had some kind of staph infection and she wasn't safe around anyone. We were taping it for her though, so she'd be able to see it.

The music started and Esme was escorted to her seat by Jasper.

Jasper then went to stand next to Emmett who was Edwards best man.

Roaslie walked down first and Emmett grinned so large, it looked like his face was going to break.

Next was Alice, who practically danced down the aisle.

Then Charlie and I.

I was so nervous, I had a tight grip on my dad, for fear I might faint, then I looked up and saw his eyes and I knew everything would be fine.

The pastor asked who gave me away and my father said he did, then Edward walked down to me, took my hand and walked me back up to the pastor, never letting our eyes unlock.

He kissed my hand when we reached the top and winked at me, then he whispered, 'you are the most beautiful and amazing looking woman I've ever seen.' And the heat rose.

EPOV

I thought of what Jasper had whispered to me when he got back to the room.

"Oh, By the way, I ran into Alice and Bella this morning. Bella whispered in my ear, for me to tell you 'stay calm big boy, when we're alone I'm going to tear you up!"

I smiled at that thought.

Jasper was laughing at the thought and I slapped him told him I was well aware of his dirty mind.

I went about taking a second shower and getting ready.

Waiting until it was my time to see her.

Jasper had ordered up some finger foods and Jack and coke to calm my nerves…

I didn't realize how nervous I was until I had a couple of drinks…

I sat down on the edge of my bed , closed my eyes and thought of Bella.

I'm not sure how long I'd sat there, but someone was shaking me.

"Damn it Edward!" I opened my eyes to see a stressed out Emmett.

"I need your help with this tie, hurry we've got to be down stairs in 20 minutes." he spat.

"Calm down man! It'll be fine. As long as you've got the rings, everything is fine." I replied and he held out the box for me to see.

I smiled and finished his tie, broke Jasper away from the video games and we all headed down stairs.

I think those two were more nervous than me. I had been waiting for this day my entire life.

Ever since I was 5, I knew I was going to get married and I always pictured her pretty much to look like Bella.

Fate works in crazy ways.

Then the music started and that's when the nerves came.

As soon as she walked down the aisle, I had to shift myself, she was more than amazing looking!

That dress, she couldn't describe it if she'd tried, it looked like a midsummer's dream!

She looked just out of a fairy tale.

I was in a state of shock when I saw Charlie hand her off to me, I can't believe he was actually going to give his daughter over to me, after all the heartache I caused her, all the late nights of keeping her past curfew and all the groundings, she was finally mine and he was willingly giving her up.

When he passed her off to me, he said "You'd better take good care of my baby, if not you'll be answering to me and Bessie (he patted his side, to motion his gun) and gave me a wink. Clapped me on the back and gave her hand to me, I'd kept my eyes on her the entire time, never looking away, even when Charlie was talking to me.

I walked her up the stairs to the pastor and kissed Bella's hand, the pastor then proceeded.

The pastor proceeded with our vows and Edward and I had wrote declarations of our love for one another.

**Edward began.**

_Together, we can accomplish anything._

_Together, we can be better than alone._

_Together, we will share our love with the world. _

_Together, our love will be a bond to strong to break._

_Together, we will be as one and face the world, letting nothing hold us back._

_Together, we are one._

_I love you forever and always Isabella Marie Cullen._

**Mine were as followed:**

_We have already been through a lot together, and I believe God has been preparing us for this moment and for our future together._

_When you need someone to encourage you, I want it to be me._

_When you long for someone to smile at, I want it to be me._

_I promise to keep the good memories alive and let the bad ones die._

_I promise to treat each morning as a new day to love you, the gift I have been given._

_Through the good and the bad, I will always be there for you, by your side._

_I pledge my all to you._

_I love you forever and always Edward Anthony Cullen._

The pastor then announced us as Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen, and said you my kiss the bride.

Edward dipped me and gave me the most wonderful kiss. It sent shock waves through my body.

When he finally pulled me up, I was so dizzy, I looked at him and smiled, we held our hands up as a symbol of togetherness, forever. There wasn't a dry eye in the house.

We left the big hall to go have more pictures taken, before being whisked away by Alice to put on my reception dress.

"But Alice, we spent all that money on my wedding dress, why can't I wear it?" I threw a mini tantrum.

"Would you forgive your self if you ripped or spilt something on that dress?" Alice shot back.

"No, I guess not." I put my head down.

"O.K., that why we have reception dress, even sexier." she chirped.

It was a strapless dress, simple and above the knee, satin with lace overlay, very romantic and sexy.

Alice zipped me up, looked me up and down and said "O.k., sis we can go now!"

I looked at her and grabbed her into a big hug, "I am your sis now, I love the sound of that!"

I started to cry and she shushed me, saying I had to be happy, she had no clue how happy I was right at that moment.

We walked into the hallway and the DJ was getting ready to announce the wedding party.

"Let's give it up for the wedding party:

First up:

Groomsmen: Jasper Hale

Bridesmaid: Rosalie Hale Cullen

Next:

Best Man: Emmett Cullen

Maid of Honor: Alice Cullen

And finally, the couple of the century…..

Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Cullen

We walked through the door, everyone stood and applauded.

We took to the dance floor for our first dance; he leaned down in my ear and whispered, I picked this out just for you.

The music started and it was my lullaby.

I started to cry.

He kissed my tears away and told me to be happy, I had never been happier I assured him.

We danced for what seemed like forever.

When the song was over, everyone was clapping again.

The DJ announced dinner was about to be served and asked everyone to return to their seats.

Emmett stood up and gave a speech while dinners where being passed out.

"Edward, you and Bella have been through so much! I am happy to be a part of finally bringing you 2 together here today. I wish only the best for you 2 and hopefully we'll have little ones running around here soon, I'm so ready to be an uncle. You've got 2 weeks ahead of you, to work on it, no excuses!!! I love you guys!"

Bella was blushing.

After that, it was Alice's turn.

"I have seen you both at your happiest, saddest, angriest and miserablest! I am so happy to be a part of bringing you 2 back together as well and hoping that you'll find all the happiness in the world, because if anyone deserves it it's you 2. After everything you've been through, having each other, after playing hard to get, declaring your undying love to one another, losing each other, finding each other after 8 years and falling madly in love again and this whirlwind romance, you 2 are going to be so happy together!

I also can't wait to be an aunt, but it better be a girl, I need a shopping partner! So get on it! I love you guys!"

I leaned over and kissed Bella, just a small kiss, then I whispered in her ear 'how long do we have to stay? I want to take you up on your offer this morning that you had Jasper relay to me.' I kissed the top of her head and stood to make my own speech, as I did, I looked at Bella and she was 10 shades of red, blushing.

"Thank you everyone for being here tonight with my family, that includes you now too Charlie.

Thank you for trusting your daughter to me, I will always love her and take care of her. We are so happy to have such a wonderful group of people surround us. This wouldn't have been possible without all the hekp from my family. Especially Esme and Alice, they put this entire thing together on really short notice, thank you all again for sharing in the beginning of our future and we hope to grace you all very soon with little Cullen's running amuck. Thank you family and friends! Without you, none of this would be possible!"

We all enjoyed the rest of the reception.

We danced and danced and then it was time for the cake.

She looked at me with pleading eyes to not do what she thought I was going to do, as we fed each other cake.

We both got a piece of cake and slowly making our way towards each others mouths, looking to just dare the other. I made it to her first, giving her the first bite, she took it gently and sucked the frosting off my fingers, very x-rated, we would need to leave soon and bring some cake with us, I thought. I had a little left on my finger, I touched it to her nose, she took her piece and of course did what I so wanted to do to her, she smeared it all over my face!

I pulled her in for a kiss and she wore it as well, but she enjoyed licking it off my lips and chin.

Oh God, we need to go.

I whispered to Jasper to let the DJ announce out departure.

As he did, Bella and I walked out, in a flurry of bubbles.

We reached the valet, up trotted a horse and buggy.

I helped her into the buggy and we waved goodbye to everyone.

The driver took us the long way around to the cabin, so we could enjoy the scenery, not what I was wanting to enjoy at this point and time, I only wanted to enjoy my wife!

We finally made it back, I motioned for her to wait and I ran and unlocked the door, I grabbed her by the waist and picked her up bridal style to carry her across the threshold.

We went straight to the bedroom and started undressing, both of us filled with want and desire.

I lit candles and put on soft music, our first night together as husband and wife.

We really did have the happily ever after!

A/N:

There will be an epilogue.

I hope you enjoyed this story, I sure did.

I have pictures of some of the items posted on my home page, take a look.

Please review and read my other stories!!!

I'll post the epilogue soon!!!

***Stephanie owns all, just borrowing them!!!***


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

It's been 5 years since Edward and I got married.

We've got a beautiful boy, 4 years old and we've traveled most of the world.

Our son in a second, Edward Anthony Cullen II, he looks just like Edward, acts just like Edward, eats like Emmett, and blushes like me.

We also have one on the way, a girl.

We're still playing around with names, we've got 4 months to go, so plenty of time.

Alice and Esme have redone Edwards's room, yet again into a nursery and Emmett and Rose's room is now Little E's when he stays over there.

Charlie even let Alice and Esme redo my room. It is mostly for Little E, whom spends every other weekend fishing with Charlie and Billy.

Alice and Jasper have finally gotten engaged, they claim they're too busy to worry about marriage, they both have hectic schedules and aren't ready to slow down, just yet.

Edward is still the head of the music department at school and me the English.

Esme watches Little E when he gets out of pre-school and she's even teaching him to speak Italian, it is amazing, he's such a quick learner, just like his dad. He also is learning piano and guitar, I'm so jealous when I watch the two of them together, they are like one. They have a great relationship and I am grateful for that.

Edward has gotten more and more romantic over the years, if possible.

This coming anniversary, we're taking a mini vacation, somewhere close, since I shouldn't be flying and it'll be the two of us, Little E staying with grandparents for the 2 weeks.

Edward is surprising me, not telling me where we're going.

I know it'll be great; it always is when he does things like this.

Rosalie and Emmett are doing great; our football team has been 1 for 7 years in a row, totally undefeatable!

We get together every weekend at someone's house and have a big cookout, usually our parents or our house, seeing as we both have the biggest yards and I having built this massive outdoor kitchen, undercover, of course.

I am so happy to have my life.

If someone would have told me that I would have a 'Happily Ever After', when Edward left to go to school, I would have never believed them.

My heart had been ripped from my chest all those years ago and I didn't want anything happy.

I'm glad that everything weekend out the way it did, glad that Edward came back and dazzled me the way he did.

Glad we stayed in Forks and have all our family and friends close to us.

Glad of the life we've built together.

Glad of the love I have for this man and he has for me!

Glad that Jacob got what was coming to him.

His cell mate had found out that he had beat up a woman and severely beat him, almost killing him.

The cell mate was in jail for killing his step dad, his step dad had beaten his mother, but the mother wouldn't testify against the step dad, so she sent her own son to prison. I guess it was fate that Jacob was put with him. He had 10 years added onto his sentence for beating Jacob, but he said that it was worth it, to teach a 'boy' some manners about beating on a woman.

Jacob tries to write letters to me still, but we always burn them, I don't care to know what they say.

Billy and Charlie don't talk about Jacob, because it kills Billy that Jacob turned out like that.

Billy comes to all our family gatherings and Little E calls him Uncle Billy. It makes Billy smile all the time.

All in all, everything is perfect with us; I truly did have the Happily Ever After!

A/N:

I hope you all enjoyed this story… I still have others I'm working on.

Please read those and review as well…

Take Care!!!

***Stephanie owns all***


End file.
